


Everlasting Coq

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-22
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is a young confident artist. His world is changed when he meets a shy sexy hustler working in a whore house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors note: There is kind of a funny story about the title, I wanted it in French. Inusable Coq which makes Brian sound impotent, I know perish the thought. So it is half in English half in French. That is just the kind of luck I have.

* * *

The alarm clock screeched till a hand snaked out from the depths of the covers to silence it. Brian groaned and rose up from the sheets naked. He padded into the bathroom relieved his bladder and turned on the shower to scalding. He stood under the hot pulsing water slowly waking up. Brian grabbed his shampoo and lathered his hair.

 

When Brian had finished with his shower he toweled off then took a look at his reflection in the steamed up mirror. Brian blinked when he got a good look at his hair. “What the fuck,” he mumbled. He ran his hands through his short dark orange hair. Brian went out into the living room clad only in his towel. He saw the remnants of white powder on a small piece of mirror.

 

“Well that explains it. I was high.”

 

He picked up the phone and punched in a number.

 

“Hey Roy could you fit me in today, I’ve kinda got a hair emergency.”

 

“Anything for you baby doll come on in, I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Hopefully Roy could restore the damage that had been done. He wondered what the fuck possessed him to dye it such a God awful color. Brain tugged on his tight black leather pants. He pulled on a soft black wife beater and pulled on his worn hoodie sweatshirt. He’d head over to the Quoin after his hair was restored to his natural color. Since he didn’t have any clients at the moment he opted for comfort and class. Since it was a fairly warm day he didn’t need his bomber jacket. He did retrieve his pack of cigarettes and stuffed them in his sweater pocket.

 

Brian slipped on a pair of Gucci sunglasses and was out the door. He lived only a couple blocks from the salon, so he walked. When he pulled open the door to Elite hair design Roy greeted him with an astonished gasp.

 

“What happened to your hair?”

 

Brain shook his head and shrugged. “Apparently I was very high, can you fix it?”

 

“Sure thing honey, I’ll get you back to normal.”

 

Brian sat down in one of the chairs while Roy mixed the dye.

 

“So how’ve ya been?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

“How’s the tricks?”

 

“I’m still in demand.”

 

Brian fell silent and let Roy work his magic on his hair. Brian had known Roy for ten years and trusted the man with his hair. Roy accepted that Brian wasn’t really a talker and left him alone, not asking intrusive questions. Roy spun his chair to face the mirror.

 

“There back to normal.”

 

Brian gave a little smile. His hair was once restored to its natural brown with auburn highlights. He gave Roy a generous tip then headed for the subway. In no time he was in an elevator riding up to the 46th floor. As he entered the Quoin he perched his sunglasses on top of his head. Everyone took note when he entered a room.

 

Brian only faltered slightly when he saw the most gorgeous blonde boy. Secretly he wondered if he would be his rival and competition. That boy’s perfect ass alone would fetch a pretty penny. He tried to exude confidence as he went over to talk to him.

 

“Hey how’s it going, so are you my new competition?” 

 

Justin took in the beautiful man that stood before him. He tried to conceal his interest. He took in the tight leather pants that outlined his huge cock. The guy’s sweater had slightly fallen off one shoulder exposing the creamy skin of his shoulder.

 

“Huh?” was all that Justin could think to say. Then realization at what the man was asking hit him. Justin glared at him. “I’m not a whore.”

 

Brian arched a brow but winced on the inside. “Client?”

 

“Art student.”

 

Luckily it was then that Frank the owner came over and saved him from shoving his foot any farther down his throat. Brian slunk off to the break room to regroup.

 

Frank shook hands with Justin. “You Justin Taylor?”

 

“Yes, I understand you would like some murals painted.”

 

“That’s right; I’d like something really hot for a couple of the hallways. I thought you could do a few of the rooms as well, something kinky with a touch of elegance.”

 

Justin chuckled, “that I can do.” He grabbed a folder out of his messenger bag and handed it over. “I took the liberty to do some preliminary sketches; of course you can make any changes you wish. I’ll need to see the walls to get the correct dimensions down.”

 

“Sure, I’ll have one of the boys give you a tour of the joint.” Frank flipped open the folder and went through the sketches. “Man your good kid. You’ll have the client’s cuming before they even get to a room.”

 

Justin ducked his head and blushed. The pictures contained men in different positions of fucking. With Justin’s artistic ability they would be gracing the hallways of the Quoin.

 

“You’re hired kid, when can you start?”

 

“Right away, as soon as I see the layout. I could start the outlines on the walls as soon as tomorrow. I do have classes at NYU.”

 

“You can make your own schedule that fits around your classes.” 

 

“Thanks that would be great.”

 

Frank stuck his head in the break room. “Brian I want you to give Justin a tour of our fine establishment.”

 

Justin realized when the guy came out of the break room that he was the same guy that had talked to him.

 

“Justin Taylor meet your tour guide Brian Kinney. Brian, Justin is going to be sprucing up the walls of this place. I think it’ll bring in new clients, word of mouth travels fast.”

 

Brian led the way down the halls. Brian tried to make conversation with the beautiful blonde. “So Frank hired you to paint the walls?” Brian mentally slapped himself for stating the obvious. 

 

Justin ran his hand over the cream colored walls. “Yeah, murals of men fucking.”

 

“Uh… Oh that’ll look hot.”

 

“Mm hmm, what ever pays. Tuition is coming up soon.”

 

While Justin got a feel for the layout and the dimensions of the walls he was secretly checking out Brian’s ass.

 

“Oh that’s right you said you were an art student. What school do you go to?”

 

“NYU.”

 

Brian led him down the vast hallways of the Quoin and checked out a few rooms that weren’t in use at the moment. When he thought Justin wasn’t looking he was eyeing his ass like a hungry man that hadn’t eaten in days. The rest of the tour was finished in silence. He led Justin back to the lobby. 

 

“So I guess I’ll be seeing a lot of you here.”

 

Justin smirked, “I’ll be here painting away.”

 

Frank came over just then. “Brian you have a client.”

 

Justin watched Brian take his leave then followed Frank into his office to finalize the sketches and plans he had for the Quoin.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Brian led the trick over to a sitting area to discuss business.

 

“What’s your pleasure fuck?”

 

The trick drank in Brain’s long lean body with his eyes. “I’d like you to put me in a sling and fuck me till my eyes roll back in my head. I want you to cum on my face then work my ass over with the biggest dildo you can find.”

 

Brian chuckled, the trick happened to be a regular of his. Mike you really should make more time for fucking. You shouldn’t bottle it up all the time.”

 

“I know, I know but I’ve been working long hours. So when can we make this happen?”

 

“Your in luck, I’m free right now.”

 

Brian grabbed the trick by the front of the pants and headed for the elevator. He saw Justin come out of Franks office just as he pushed his client into the elevator.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Justin shook Franks hand again and left the Quoin. He was happy for the job. It would pay well and he really needed the money for classes. To say the least he’d been shocked at Brian’s demeanor. Brian had seemed so shy when he’d been giving him the tour. His mouth almost dropped open when he saw Brian grab the trick by the waistband and drag him into the elevator. It was almost as if he were two different people. Justin really wasn’t all that surprised to see his best friend Karen pacing outside his studio loft apartment.

 

“So how did it go?”

 

‘It was just like any other job interview.”

 

Justin let them into the loft. He set his bag down by his drawing table. He went to the fridge and grabbed some juice for the both of them. Karen curled up in a comfortable blue chair while Justin flopped down on the overstuffed couch.

 

“So tell me everything. I want to hear all the juicy details.”

 

“Justin smirked. “What’s to tell? I got the job, it pays great and the owner seems nice. I’ll be painting men fucking on the walls while real live men fuck all around me, how sad for me.”

 

Karen laughed. “Oh come on there has to be more than that. Were there any hot guys?”

 

Justin gave her a look. “I was in a whore house of course there were hot guys.”

 

“Even the owner?”

 

“Ewww! No, he’s old.”

 

“Won’t it be hard trying to paint with all those hot guys around and knowing they are fucking just down the hall from you?”

 

“Yeah, kinda tough to paint with a raging hard on. That’s why I plan on wearing head phones. At least I can remove some of the temptation.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at her best friend. “There’s something your not telling me, spill.”

 

Justin sighed he really couldn’t get anything past her. She almost had a sixth sense when it came to him. They had been friends for only a short while but it seemed like forever. He could share everything with her and he usually did. She was great for advice.

 

“Ok, there was a guy. God he was so hot. You should have seen what he was wearing, tight leather pants. I could see the out line of his cock and it was huge!”

 

Karen grinned, “Wow sounds hot.”

 

“His name is Brian. It was so weird. He was shy when we met me but later when I saw him with a client he was like a sex fiend.”

 

“Hmm, think he likes you?”

 

“I caught him checking out my ass but it doesn’t matter I can’t get involved with him.”

 

“Because he’s a whore?”

 

“Exactly, I mean I’m sure he’s a very nice guy but when you get right down to it what would set me apart from his clients? I’d be just a fuck and we’ll be working in the same building. It would be awkward and he’s older, quite a bit I think.”

 

“Well it’s your call. Only you know how you feel.”

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Brian walked down the halls of the Quoin turning heads as he went. Today he wore midnight blue leather pants. He only wore an intricately beaded tank top. The little beads rubbed sensually across his nipples. Brian sucked on a strawberry Twizzler. He was trying to cut back on smoking. He knew he wasn’t likely to quit. All he could hope for was to lessen his intake. As he rounded the corner he silently groaned. Justin was bent over setting up his art supplies. His jeans were pulled taunt against his perfectly shaped ass. Brian’s pants were increasingly growing tighter.

 

Justin felt someone staring when he turned and saw it was Brian he gave him his brightest smile. He wasn’t going to kid himself he wanted Brian.

 

“Hi Brian.”

 

“Uh Hey.”

 

“That’s a cool tattoo.”

 

Justin caressed Brian’s upper right bicep. He had a barbed wire cuff tattoo with a heart snagged on the wire. He got it shortly after the only man he ever allowed himself to love broke his heart. Justin’s fingers burned into his skin.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

Brian shrugged, “probably but I was to drunk and high at the time to notice.” 

 

Justin playfully snagged the Twizzler out of his mouth. His tongue teasingly darted around the tip before he stuck the candy in his mouth.

 

“Got any other tattoo’s?”

 

“Yeah an orange.”

 

Justin smiled innocently as he sucked erotically on Brian’s candy.

 

“Cool, can I see it?”

 

Brian flushed a deep red. “Uhhh, I’ve got a client waiting.”

 

Brian beat a hasty retreat down the hall. Justin chewed on the Twizzler in frustration. “Nuts!” He thought.

 

Justin put on his head phones and grabbed up a pencil. He began roughly sketching out the men that would adorn the walls. Justin preferred to have some guideline on the wall instead of doing it free hand. He tried to put Brian out of his head. Justin kind of found it endearing that Brian seemed to be shy around him but the total opposite when on the job. He wasn’t about to become one of Brian’s clients Just so he could see the sexual predator he knew lay within.

 

Justin outlined more than half of one wall when he began to get a hand cramp. The pencil he was holding slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. Brian didn’t know why but he found himself heading toward the hallway he knew Justin would be working in. Sure he was always nervous around him but he also felt something else, or at least he thought he did. Justin had made it abundantly clear that he was interested. Brian’s heart lurched when he saw Justin sitting on the floor cradling his right hand to his chest and rocking slightly. He hurried over to him and knelt down beside him. He touched his shoulder.

 

“Justin, what’s wrong?”

 

Justin’s eyes were tear glazed with pain. “Hand cramp,” he whimpered.

 

Brian gently took Justin’s smaller hand in his and began to soothe the taunt muscles. He kept eye contact so he would know if he caused any pain rather than help. He massaged out the kinks. He heard Justin shudder a sigh.

 

“I guess I did too much. I usually don’t get hand cramps that often any more, not since I got hurt.” Justin could see the questioning look in Brian’s hazel eyes. “In high school some homophobic prick jock slammed my hand in my locker, broke a lot of bones. I was in pain for a long time.” Justin sighed contentedly. “That feels good thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Brian murmured.

 

Justin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Brian’s lips. Brian gave his hand one last caress, he smiled slightly. 

 

“Later.”

 

His long legs carried him away from Justin. He couldn’t handle what he was feeling for the boy just now. He needed a drink, preferably with something orange in it.

 

Justin sat there stunned. He really didn’t know what was up with Brian. The man was frustrating to say the least. The man may dress like a whore but he sure didn’t act like one. He was captivated by the sweet, shy man. While it may not be smart to get involved he wanted to get to know Brian but he was being fucking difficult.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Brian paced his small Soho apartment. He was hard as all fuck. He had been ever since Justin had kissed him. Brian relived the kiss over and over. It was tender and sweet. He should have kissed Justin back. He wanted to it’s just that he was caught off guard.

 

Brian stripped off his clothes and crawled in bed. He licked his fingers then pinched and rolled his nipples till they were tight little buds. Brian let his hand slowly trail down his smooth body. His legs fell open wantonly. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth as he grasped his hard shaft. His eyes fluttered shut as he pictured Justin sucking him off with his full strawberry lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Brian felt a trickle of pre cum wet his fingers. He used pre cum to make his shaft slick. Brian tugged at his immensely hard cock, thinking of Justin with each stroke. He dragged his thumb over his piss slit and moaned as another gush of pre cum wet his fingers. 

 

“Mmmm ahhh.”

 

His other hand cupped his balls and caressed them gently. Justin had such soft but strong hands. Brian gave his balls a firm squeeze, moaning his pleasure. “Ohhhooo.”

 

To slow things down a bit Brian took his hand off his cock. His fingers were wet with pre cum. He spread his legs wider and slowly but firmly pressed his middle finger into his hole. He gasped and arched his back. “ahhrrgg.” Brian loved to get fucked as much as he enjoyed fucking, he really didn’t have a preference. Brian pictured Justin’s sweet ass and added a second finger to his hungry hole. He grunted his pleasure and began to fist his cock once more.

 

He added a third finger and began to buck wildly. His panting moans filled the small apartment. “Ahhh uhh hhugh mmm.” He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. Brian angled his fingers and gave his prostate a few firm nudges while squeezing the head of his cock. He howled his release as he drenched himself and the sheets with his massive cum load. “Arrrggghhhaa!” When Brian could think coherently again he couldn’t believe the load he shot.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Justin needed to talk to someone and Karen was it for him. He dialed her number by heart and was relieved when she answered on the third ring.

 

“Hey Justin, what’s up?”

 

“Brian is driving me insane. I’ve teased and flirted with him and I’m getting nothing here.”

 

“I can’t believe he wouldn’t be interested in you.”

 

“Thanks, I don’t know what his damage is. He hangs around but he acts all shy. I try to flirt with him and he bolts, literally. If he’s playing hard to get he’s doing a fucking good job of it.”

 

“Hmm well maybe he really likes you but for some reason he doesn’t act on it. You said he’s not shy at all with his clients.”

 

“Nope he’s a big slut with them.”

 

“Well for some reason he’s shy with you. Why not ease up a bit and ask him out for coffee or something maybe you’ll get a vibe.”

 

“Mmm maybe, that could work I guess. I got a hand cramp today and when he found me he looked so concerned. He massaged my hand, God it turned me on. He was so gentle; made sure he didn’t hurt me.”

 

“Wow! That’s so sweet, then what?”

 

“I leaned in and kissed him, and then he bolted.”

 

“Oh that sucks and not in a positive life affirming way.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Well maybe you could ask around, see what’s what with him. Does he hang around anyone there?”

 

“No I don’t think so. He’s kind of a loner I think; besides I don’t want it to look like I’m snooping in his business.”

 

“Well what ever you do keep me posted. I’ve never seen you this interested in a guy.”

 

Justin snorted, “Glad I could be your entertainment.” 

 

“Geeze he’s really got you wound tight. My advice jack off you’ll feel better.”

 

“Thanks a heap Karen.”

 

Justin hung up the phone and puffed out a breath of pent up air. He ran his hand through his long locks. His eyes fell on his art history book. He did have a few chapters that he needed to read. Maybe that was just the distraction he needed. Justin opened the book and read the first few sentences then slammed the book shut. He opened his jeans, pulled out his aching cock and began to stroke it hard and fast. He hated when Karen was right.


	2. Chapter 2

As a change of pace, Justin decided to work on one of the rooms at the Quoin. He still had lots of work to do on the sprawling mural but he liked to mix things up a bit. The room that he was in was sky blue. He was working on an erotic border for the room. It was a variety of cocks and asses and mouths all in erotic play. Justin almost fell off the ladder when he saw Frank and Brian walk in. Brian caught him by the waist and helped him down. 

 

“Thanks,” Justin breathed as Brian moved away.

 

Brian was in his street clothes. He wore low riding blue jeans and a white t shirt and a red hoodie sweater that looked amazing on him. Brian looked so hot in red. Justin pushed his thoughts out of his head when he realized Frank was talking to him.

 

“I was wondering if you would mind taking a little break?”

 

Justin wiped his hands on his jeans. “No not at all. What’s up?”

 

“I’d like you to paint two pictures of Brian here. I’m thinking of hanging one in the lobby and the other in a suite. Would you mind taking on another job?”

 

“Uh no that’s fine. How big do you want the painting?”

 

“You’re the artist, what do you think?”

 

“Well this place is fairly huge I’d say 30x 36 would be a good size.”

 

“Great I’ll let you boys get to it then.”

 

Frank left and Brian and Justin were left staring at each other uncomfortably.

 

“Well I guess we should get started then.” 

 

Justin dug in his messenger’s bag for his sketch book. It was lucky that he also had his digital camera with him so he could work from the picture later and not have to have Brian pose all day.

 

“Where would you like me?” Brian said quietly.

 

Justin quickly looked around the room and almost immediately found the perfect spot. There was an 18th century royal blue velvet chaise that Brian would look amazing draped across.

 

“The chaise.”

 

Brian walked over to the chaise and started to remove his clothes. Justin gulped; he hadn’t realized he was going to be doing a nude. He must be more overworked than he thought. He should have realized given the place where he was. When Brian took off his jeans a small round silver object fell from his pocket. Justin bent over and picked it up. On closer inspection he saw that it was a small pewter orange. When Justin handed it back to Brian their hands touched and sparks were felt between them. Brian tucked his treasure safely back in his pocket.

 

Brian sat down on the chaise, more than a bit uncomfortable. He was going to kill Frank for this. He had a raging hard on and he was expected to lay here naked in front of the guy he would like to get to know better. Justin went into professional mode it was the only way he could deal with this situation.

 

“Ok just lay back and bring your right leg up and let your left fall to the floor. Just try to relax.” Justin blushed, “could you let your legs fall open a bit more?”

 

As Brian spread his legs more he wasn’t the only one with a hard on. Brian stiffened when he saw the camera.

 

“What’s with the camera? I thought you were going to paint.”

 

“The pictures are just so you won’t have to pose all day. I can work from the picture most of the time. I’ll take a few pictures and then I’ll do a rough sketch, then you can be on your way. Don’t worry I won’t post them on the internet.”

 

Brian smiled slightly at that. Justin snapped a few pictures. Justin’s intense scrutiny was driving him crazy. He couldn’t help the bead of pre cum that bloomed from his slit. Justin saw everything through the view finder and had to bite his lip. Justin heard Brian mumble something.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry.” Brian glanced down to his erect cock dripping dew. 

 

“No, that’s perfect it’s really hot. More!”

 

Brain squeezed the tip of his cock and more pre cum bubbled out of the slit. Brian groaned softly. Justin zoomed in and took a bunch of pictures.

 

“That’s perfect,” Justin sighed.

 

Justin pulled up a chair and sat his sketch pad on his lap in hopes of hiding the bulge in his pants. He began to sketch Brian’s long beautiful body.

 

“Relax this will be painless I swear. Tell me about the pewter orange.” He thought he could get Brian to relax if he distracted him.

 

“It’s the only thing I have left of my grandmothers. I lived with her almost all my life. She died when I was seventeen.”

 

“Parents?”

 

“Divorced.”

 

“Oh, tell me more about your grandmother.” Justin continued to sketch furiously while talking with Brian.

 

“She lived in the country, New Brunswick. She used to grow oranges in a hot house. They were the sweetest in the area. She used to make up baskets and give them to her friends.”

 

“You must miss her.”

 

“I do but it was so long ago.”

 

Justin smiled, “how old are you?” He looked up in time to catch Brian narrowing his eyes at him. Justin made a mental note that age was a touchy subject for him.

 

“How old do you think I am?”

 

Justin shrugged. “I don’t know um twenty six.” Secretly Justin was being kind. Justin saw Brian’s smile.

 

Brian sighed dramatically. “Twenty nine. How old are you? I’m hoping that since you’re in college you’re at least legal.”

 

Justin chuckled. “I’m nineteen is that going to be a problem for you?”

 

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

 

“Good, well that’s it I’m finished for now.”

 

Brian swung his legs around and grabbed up his jeans. He wiggled into them, they were tighter than ever. He’d have to take care of that.

 

“Could I see the sketch?” Brian asked tentatively.

 

Justin handed over his book. Brian stared at himself in all his glory. Justin was truly a great artist.

 

“This is amazing Justin.”

 

Justin blushed a little. “Thanks.”

 

Brian pulled on the rest of his clothes. “Later.” He was out the door before Justin could say a word. Justin brushed a hand over his aching crotch. “Later.” He echoed Brian’s parting word and it was also a promise made to the hard lump in his pants.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Brian couldn’t believe Frank’s audacity, he thought as he walked the city streets. He knew something was up when he was asked to come in on his day off. Sure frank may have wanted pictures done but Brian suspected it was just an elaborate ruse to get him and Justin in the same room. God he hoped he wasn’t that transparent. The last thing he wanted to do was come off as a love sick school boy. In no time flat he was at a little rundown adult book store. The name of the place was faded and half there, so unless you knew it was there you’d end up missing it. There was a little rainbow flag on the door proclaiming it was a gay adult book store. Right now he really needed to see Trixie.

 

As Brian entered the shop he saw Trixie leaning against the counter flipping through a magazine looking bored as all fuck. When she looked up and saw he was there her face lit up with a beautiful smile. If Brian was close to anyone it was Trixie and not just because she was his drug dealer. They were a lot a like and naturally gravitated toward each other. 

 

“Hey Brian check this out.”

 

She turned the magazine around so he could look at it. It was a pair of two very limber men fucking in an unbelievable position.

 

“Geeze Trix you’re such a fag hag. I can see that all the time at work.”

 

She stuck her little tongue out between two full raspberry painted lips.

 

“You know how I object to the word hag.”

 

Brian reached out and brushed back a strand of her wild ruby red hair. “You know you’re beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, yeah quit trying to sweet talk me. I know you came in for your usual fix.”

 

Trixie reached into a nearly invisible pocket in her tight red leather tunic like shirt. She produced a small bag of powder and a bag of pills. She palmed the goods and slid them over the counter to him. His large palm covered hers and took his drugs. He slipped Trixie the cash plus a little extra. Trixie supplied most of the working boys at the Quoin with her pharmaceutical goods, but she was not a user herself. Brian poured out a small line on the back of his hand and inhaled sharply.

 

“Trix could we talk?”

 

“Sure it’s not like there’s a bunch of customers beating down the door.” She led him into the storage room. “So what did you want to talk about? I mean I love you like a brother but you never really want to talk.”

 

Brian pulled out his pack of cigarettes. “Can I smoke back here?”

 

She shrugged, “sure why not.”

 

She watched Brian light up and exhale a puff of smoke. She pulled up a packing create and sat down while he leaned against the door casing. She wasn’t going to rush him; he’d tell her what was up in his own time.

 

“There’s this kid Frank hired at the Quoin, Justin. He’s an art student. He’s painting the walls with elaborate murals.” Brian took a drag off his cigarette. “Trixie I don’t know what the fuck to do. I like him, he’s so beautiful and he’s made it more than clear that he likes me too.”

 

“But you don’t want to get hurt.”

 

“Exactly.” Brian nodded, he knew she’d understand.

 

Trixie laughed bitterly. “Brian you came to the wrong person. You know I don’t do dates as much as you do.” She sighed, “If you really like him then take it slow. Have coffee with him or something.”

 

Brian snorted, “Take it slow? He already saw me naked. For some reason Frank got this burning desire to have paintings done of me. Maybe I should just fuck him and be done with it. I know I have to be driving him crazy.”

 

“Don’t do something you’ll regret later. I’m not going to tell you what to do it’s your life, your choice. If you really think he’s worth the risk then ask him out already. If not then put the poor boy out of his misery.”

 

Brian stubbed out his cigarette. “I’ll think about it, thanks Trix.”

 

“You’re welcome Bri.”

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Trixie wasn’t a meddler by nature but since Brian had come to her all flustered over some guy she felt the urge to check him out. On her lunch break she headed over to the Quoin. Frank welcomed her but turned a blind eye to the business she usually dealt there which was fine by her.

 

“Hey, Frank where can I find Justin the artist?”

 

“He’s painting in the east wing last time I saw him. What do you want with him?”

 

She grinned evilly. “Just want to see if he gets my seal of approval. Oh and Frank real subtle with the portraits of Brian. He’s on to you.”

 

Frank had the decency to look sheepish. 

 

She saw a cute little blonde painting. He was off in his own world with his headphones on. She leaned into his line of sight. Startled he pulled off his headphones. She blatantly looked him up and down. 

 

“Well you’re a little cutie aren’t ya” 

 

“Um thanks, can I help you?”

 

Trixie leaned up against the opposite wall. “Nah I’m just checking out the scenery.” She sighed, “Look why don’t you ask him out for coffee cuz he’s probably just going to keep putting it off.”

 

Justin’s mouth dropped open in realization. “Wait you know Brian?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Then help me cuz I don’t know what to do, that man is so frustrating.”

 

“Whoa I never said I’d help you. I don’t know you. I’m loyal to Brian. I’ll give you a few hints. Slow, coffee and if you hurt him I’ll hunt you down and nail your balls to the wall, got it?” She started to turn away when he stopped her.

 

“Wait um.”

 

“The guys call me Trixie.”

 

“Trixie can’t you give me just a bit more insight?”

 

She thought for a moment. “Like all of us he just wants to avoid getting hurt.”

 

She walked off down the hall feeling satisfied. She’d done her good deed for the day. Something told her Justin would be good for Brian. She was almost always right about people. She hoped she was right cuz she just hated to be wrong.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Justin was sitting on his over stuffed couch studying for an upcoming art history test. He had the radio playing in the back ground. It was the weekend so they were playing love songs and taking dedications.

 

“This is 106.3 and you’re listening to Dleigh. Share your stories of love, loss, triumph. Dedicate a song to someone special tonight.”

 

As Justin reached for the phone he couldn’t believe he was actually going to do it. He figured Brian probably didn’t listen to the radio let alone this station.

 

“This is Dleigh your on the air. Tell us about that special someone that’s gotten to you.”

 

“Well I sort of met him at work his name is Brian and he’s really shy at least around me. I’d really like to be in his life if he’d just give me a chance. I’d like to dedicate a song to let him know I’m thinking about him. Could you play ‘Truly Madly Deeply’ by Savage Garden?”

 

“Sure thing and I hope you get your man. Brian if you’re out there someone is thinking of you tonight. This one’s for you.”

 

Justin lay back on his couch listening to the song. It was exactly how he felt about Brian if given half the chance.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Brian sat at his kitchen table putting together the latest model car he got. It was a green Stingray Corvette. While he worked at putting the car together he listened to the radio. He almost dropped the car door when he heard Justin’s voice. Brian turned up the volume on the radio. I made Brian all warm inside to know Justin was thinking about him. No one had ever dedicated a song to him before. He sat back and listened to the song with a silly grin on his face.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

In another part of town Trixie was folding the laundry while listening to the radio. She also heard Justin’s dedication.

 

“Well, well the boy has a romantic side to him, Brian’s so fucked.” She chuckled to herself.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Justin had been working on the mural and was ready for a break. When he turned around he bumped into Brian.

 

“Oh sorry I didn’t see you.”

 

“The mural’s looking good.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Justin uh….” Brian looked down at the floor nervously. He felt so stupid getting this nervous over a fucking coffee date.

 

Justin took the initiative. “I was just going to take a break and get a coffee. Would you care to join me?”

 

Brian smiled gratefully at him. “Yeah I’d like that. I was just going to ask you the same thing.”

 

Justin shouldered his messenger’s bag and took Brian’s hand in his. They walked out of the Quoin and around the corner to Starbucks holding hands. They got their expensive coffees and sat at a somewhat secluded table. At first they just sat there drinking in silence.

 

Justin sighed it was now or never. “Look Brian I’m just going to lay my cards on the table. I really like you in case you haven’t noticed. I’d like to get to know you but you’re a pretty hard guy to get to know. So just tell me now if I’m wasting my time and making a fool out of myself.”

 

Brian grabbed Justin by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep searing kiss, licking the foam that lingered on Justin’s lip.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.” Brian breathed deeply. “You’re not making a fool out of your self. I really like you too and I want to get to know you.”

 

Justin couldn’t help the brilliant smile that lit up his face.

 

“Brian, you don’t have to be shy with me.”

 

Brian placed his hand lightly on top of Justin’s. “I know, lets just say I’m a work in progress. I’ll try, just be patient with me.”

 

Justin grinned, “I’m really glad we did this.” He gestured to his coffee.

 

“Yeah, me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Brian had been well and truly fucked by a client, Frank came to see him. He wanted Justin to start the next portrait of him. Frank told him the exact pose he had in mind. Brian grinned to himself. Ever since he had coffee with Justin he felt more comfortable around him. He couldn’t wait to see Justin’s reaction for the next pose. Clad only in a midnight blue silk robe Brian gingerly made his way to where Justin was working. Justin smiled when he saw Brian.

 

“Hey handsome.” Justin lifted up on his toes and gave Brian a kiss.

 

“Frank wants you to get started on the second picture of me.”

 

“Oh ok.”

 

Brian led him by the hand into one of the rooms.

 

“Frank already told me what he wanted for the second pose.”

 

While Justin was grabbing up his camera and sketch pad Brian dropped his robe and positioned himself on the white leather sofa. Justin let out a soft gasp when he saw Brian. Brian was kneeling on the sofa facing away from him, with his knees spread apart. His back was arched and his ass was thrust out exposing his open well fucked hole. Justin had to bite his lip to keep from cuming in his pants right then and there. Brian smirked when he heard Justin’s gasp. He teasingly wiggled his ass.

 

Justin cleared his throat. “It’s not nice to tease.”

 

Brian just chuckled. Justin noticed the small orange that was tattooed on the right cheek of Brian’s ass.

 

“So that’s where the elusive orange has been hiding.”

 

“Like it?”

 

“Yeah it suits you, makes me want to take a bite.”

 

Brian groaned, “Now who’s teasing.”

 

Justin’s dick was so hard seeing Brian’s open and exposed hole was driving him crazy. He wanted to fuck him right there on the spot but he knew that now was not the time. Justin took some great close ups of the man’s pink pucker. Brian could hear Justin sketching.

 

“The other night I was listening to the radio and I heard this interesting dedication.”

 

Justin flushed feeling embarrassed; he couldn’t believe that Brian had been listening that night.

 

“No one’s ever done anything like that for me. It was so romantic.”

 

“Well everyone deserves a little romance in their life. I really didn’t think you’d be listening.”

 

“I’m glad I was.”

 

“God, Brian do you know how beautiful you are?”

 

He shrugged a little. “Everyone tells me that, after a while it really doesn’t mean anything to me cuz I hear it so much.”

 

“I’m done with the sketch.”

 

Brian climbed off the sofa and slipped his robe back on. He went to Justin to look at the sketch. Brian couldn’t help but smile. Justin looked like he was two seconds away from shooting his load. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

 

“Later.”

 

“Yeah later.”

 

As soon as Justin was sure Brian was out of sight he raced down the hall to the bathroom. He through himself into a stall and slammed the door. Justin pulled out his achingly hard cock that was leaking pre cum profusely. He grit his teeth and fisted his cock roughly. Justin braced himself against the door, he knew it was going to be a gusher. He stifled his scream the best he could as he began to shoot. He hit his head on the back of the door from the sheer force of his orgasm. Stream after stream of cum pumped from his pulsing cock. As the last trickle dribbled down his knuckles he slumped against the door totally drained and panting. When he felt he could move again he straightened his clothes and washed his hands. When Justin went to retrieve his bag he found a long stemmed orange rose on top of it. Justin picked up the rose lovingly. With out a doubt he knew the rose was from Brian.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Brian was blindfolded, handcuffed to the bed and currently getting fucked into the mattress. The trick sure had stamina. Brian had already came once and he could feel his next orgasm approaching fast. As he shot his second load he heard the trick grunt and drop a heavy load into the condom. He felt the trick withdrawal. Brian expected to be set free anytime now, but that didn’t happen. He suddenly heard loud snores next to him. ‘Oh this was fucking perfect’ he thought. Brian awkwardly nudged the trick with his leg.

 

“Hey buddy wake the fuck up and get these cuffs off,” he yelled.

 

The trick went on snoring. Brian kicked him harder but to no avail. He then realized the guy must be in a drug induced sleep and would be impossible to wake. That would account for the stamina and the massive load the guy shot up his ass. Brian tried to lay there calmly hoping someone might look in on him. His wrists and arms were starting to hurt also he was sticky, sweaty and downright uncomfortable. The longer he waited the more panicked he became. He couldn’t remember if there were any guys “working” on this floor or not. If he started screaming for help would anyone hear him or care?

 

Just then he remembered Justin was working on the mural on this floor but he always had headphones on to tune out the fucking. The blind fold grew wet as he wept in despair. Then to add insult to injury after being fucked up the ass forever and a day he really needed to use the bathroom. He screamed for help in hopes of being heard.

 

Justin was in mid brushstroke when he thought he heard something. He pulled off his headphones and heard Brian screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

“Help! Somebody fucking help me. Please!” Justin dropped his paint brush and ran down the hall. The fear in Brian’s voice sent chills down his spin. Horrible images danced through his head of Brian being hurt or worse. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Justin rushed over to the bed and pulled off the blindfold.

 

“I’m here Bri everything’s ok. Are you hurt?”

 

Brian shook his head. “Get me out of these.”

 

Justin looked around for the key but didn’t see one anywhere.

 

“Brian where’s the key?”

 

“What?” Brian gasped, frantically looking towards the nightstand. When he didn’t see the key that was enough to touch off an asthma attack. He began wheezing and that scared Justin even more. 

 

“Bri shhh try to stay calm, it’s got to be here.”

 

Justin searched the floor and patted under the bed. His fingers grazed the key. Justin snatched it up.

 

“I got it baby, relax. I found the key.”

 

Justin quickly undid the cuffs and he helped Brian to sit up. He knew an asthma attack when he heard one. He had suffered with asthma when he was a kid.

 

“Brian do you have any medicine with you?”

 

Brian nodded as he fought to pull in air through his constricted lungs. His deviated septum wasn’t helping matters any.

 

“Where?”

 

“Bomber… jacket.”

 

Justin raced for the door and yelled to one of the hustlers to bring Brian’s bomber jacket to him quick. Justin pulled a robe around Brian to cover his naked body. He knelt before him making Brian look into his eyes. Justin took one of his limp hands and placed it on his own chest.

 

“Brian listen to me, you have to try to calm down. Try to match your breathing with mine.”

 

Justin reached up and caressed Brian’s hair and rubbed his back. It worked a bit; Brian was starting to calm down. The hustler finally arrived with Brian’s jacket but there were many pockets. Brian reached for an inside pocket and pulled out his inhaler. Justin sighed in relief when Brian’s wheezing was brought under control. Brian cinched the knot on his robe and hurried into the bathroom. Justin wanted to fucking kill the trick for this mess. He still slept on oblivious to the whole drama. Justin decided to make himself useful and retrieve Brian’s street clothes for him. He knew Brian kept an extra set of street clothes here. When he returned he knocked softly on the bathroom door.

 

“Hey baby are you alright?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I got your street clothes. I’m just going to shove them in.”

 

Justin opened the door a bit and shoved them inside. Then he retreated wanting to give him his privacy. Not long after Brian emerged fully dressed and only a little worse for wear. Justin pulled him into his arms and held him tight.

 

“Thank you for saving me.” Brian murmured against his ear.

 

Justin led him out of the room wanting to distance him from the place that held him captive.

 

“How long were you trapped like that?”

 

“I don’t know, felt like forever. I’ve been cuffed, tied up you name it but that’s never happened before.”

 

“I think you should go home and rest you’ve had a hard day. I don’t think you should be left alone though. Is there anyone who can stay with you?”

 

The only person who would be willing to sit with him was Trixie but what he really wanted now was Justin. Brian whispered in a little boy voice. “Would you stay with me?”

 

Justin smiled lovingly at him. “I thought you’d never ask.” Justin noticed that Brian’s wrists were all red and chafed even bleeding in some areas. “Do you want to fix up your wrists here or your place?”

 

“I just want to go home.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Justin kept his fingers laced with Brian’s not letting him go for one second. Outside Justin hailed a cab and Brian gave his address. In the back of the cab Brian snuggled into Justin’s arms.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Brian unlocked the door to his apartment and let Justin in. he almost instantly regretted it when he saw that he had left out his still half put together model car. He hadn’t been expecting visitors. Brian just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Hadn’t he suffered enough embarrassment for one day?

 

“Let’s get your wrists taken care of. So you have any salve?”

 

Brian nodded and pointed the way to the bathroom. Since Justin had no doubt seen the toy car he didn’t bother to hide it. The place reeked of the strong glue anyway.

 

When Justin came back he saw Brian doing a line of coke. He didn’t comment on it. With the day Brian had maybe it would make him feel better. Justin sat Brian down on the couch and tended to his hurt wrists. Brian only flinched slightly. Justin was starting to be able to read Brian’s moods and he could tell he was embarrassed about something. There were so many choices to pick from he didn’t know where to start. He figured the best thing would be to try to find out if it didn’t upset him more.

 

“What’s wrong baby? I know you’ve had a hard day but I can tell your upset again.”

 

Brian glanced towards the kitchen table. Justin looked to see what he was looking at. He got up and went over to the table.

 

“This?” Justin looked at the little car skeptically. “I hate to tell ya Brian but everyone has hobbies.” Justin went back to snuggle up to Brian. “I think it’s kinda cool.”

 

Brian snorted his disbelief.

 

“Will it make you feel better if I tell you one of my embarrassing hobbies?”

 

Brian looked at Justin with interest and arched a brow.

 

“Well it’s more of a quirk than a hobby. Every year on the fourth of July I roll all my loose change for the year. The bank tellers look at me like I’m crazy when I bring in like forty dollars worth all to once. There now you have some dirt on me.”

 

“Why the fourth of July?”

 

“Oh well I guess it’s the whole money equals freedom and independence thing.”

 

“Oh, you are weird.”

 

Justin nudged his shoulder. “Hey!”

 

Brian smiled, “but I think I love you anyway.”

 

Justin pulled him into a deep kiss. “I think I love you too. Now I think you should go lay down and get some rest.”

 

“Would you lay down with me?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Brian led him into his modest bedroom. He shucked off his clothes and crawled under the soft duvet. Justin kicked off his shoes but left his clothes on. He flopped down on top of the duvet so there was a little buffer between them. Brian curled around him like a big cat, his head rested on Justin chest. Justin started stroking his hair softly and Brian all but purred in his sleep. His hair smelled like citrus. As Justin continued to stroke his hair his Hand brushed against his ear. Justin frowned and brushed Brain’s hair aside for closer examination. The very tip of his ear was gone. Someone had hurt Brain. It looked like an old wound. He arranged Brian’s hair again to cover it. Justin figured that was just another thing Brain would be embarrassed about if he knew Justin had seen it. Justin hoped that Brian would be comfortable enough around him to share his hobbies, hopes and dreams. He would never hurt this kind and gentle man.

$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

When Brian awoke it was morning. He couldn’t believe he had slept so long. He smiled when he remembered Justin was here with him in his bed. Brian lifted himself up on one arm and watched his blonde angel sleep. Justin automatically curled against Brain’s warm body he sighed and smiled in his sleep. Brian wished they could lay like this forever, it was nice. Justin’s eyelids fluttered open. He smiled when he caught Brian staring at him.

 

“Did you sleep ok?”

 

“Yeah you?”

 

“Yeah I don’t think I’ve ever slept so well.”

 

“How come you slept in your clothes?”

 

Justin looked down at his now wrinkled clothes. “Um I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Brian smiled, “no ones ever been so considerate of my needs before, it’s nice. Speaking of needs….”

 

Brian ran his hand over Justin’s morning hard on. “I can take care of that for you.”

 

Justin groaned and arched into Brian’s hand that was fondling him. He looked at the clock and sighed disappointedly.

 

“I would love to start something with you but I have a morning class that I can’t miss. I have a test in art history.”

 

Brian leaned in and kissed his pink lips. “How about a quick shower? Come on, I know your hot for my body.”

 

“Geeze you woke up on the frisky side of the bed this morning. I like it. Ok your on, you have half an hour.”

 

“Plenty of time.”

 

They got up and headed for the bathroom. They both used the toilet. Brian got the shower started. When he saw Justin start to undress he stopped him.

 

“I want to unwrap you.”

 

Justin giggled and let his hands fall to his sides. Brian lifted his shirt off of him. He undid Justin’s jeans and slowly pulled them down. Justin stepped free of them. Brian slipped his hand inside Justin’s briefs giving him a playful squeeze. Soon Justin was standing naked before him, a slight blush colored his cheeks.

 

“You’ve got an amazing body.” Brian pulled him under the spray of the shower. “And the most perfect ass I ever saw.” Brain reached around to give Justin’s ass a firm squeeze.

 

Justin moaned, “This is a nice change, for once your pursuing me. Mmm maybe I’m still dreaming?”

 

Brian ground their slippery cocks together. “It’s no dream.”

 

They soaped each other up with expensive French soap. They caressed and stroked each other while washing, finding and memorizing those special places to apply for later use. Brian washed Justin’s long hair with his citrus shampoo. He loved to tangle his fingers in the long locks. Brian backed Justin up against the slick tiles and kissed him hungrily, plundering his tongue within Justin’s sweet mouth. He dropped to his knees in front of Justin. Justin tried to open his legs a much as possible in the cramped shower stall. Justin’s mouth fell open as soon as he felt Brian’s lips playing along the tip of his cock. He griped what he could of Brian’s hair. Brain twirled his tongue around the tip then dove down Justin’s shaft making him mewl and pant. Brain slowly drew his mouth up Justin’s shaft creating just the right amount of suction. He fondled Justin’s full balls, caressing them against his palm. Brain stiffened his tongue and began to fuck Justin’s piss slit. Justin couldn’t hold  
back his screams of pleasure. Brian let one of his long fingers press against Justin’s hole.

 

“No!”

 

Startled Brian let Justin go. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Just suck me off, please.”

 

Brian dove hungrily onto Justin’s cock sucking, licking and stroking. Justin knew he was getting close. He squeezed Brain’s shoulders warning him.

 

“Bri!” Justin panted.

 

Brian swallowed rapidly as his mouth filled with Justin sweet goodness. Justin was young and definitely full of cum. Some of Justin’s cum ran out of the corner of Justin’s mouth. Justin pulled Brian to his feet and kissed him hungrily, tasting himself. They dried each other off. Justin quickly dressed keeping an eye on the time. When they wandered out to the kitchen Brian tossed him a green apple.

 

“I can’t send you to school on an empty stomach, especially when you gave me breakfast.”

 

Justin laughed, “You don’t have to feed me Brian.”

 

Brian lost a bit of his confidence. “Are you doing anything tonight?”

 

“No what did you have in mind?”

 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ve never been on a date before, I’d love to.” Justin smiled at Brian’s nervousness. 

 

“Then I thought we could go to one of the clubs. Do you like to dance?”

 

“I happen to love to dance.”

 

“Great I’ll make the arrangements. Where do you want to meet?”

 

“How about you call me with the details and I’ll meet you at the restaurant.” Justin jotted down his cell phone number. Then he pulled Brian in for one last kiss. “I’m looking forward to tonight.”

 

“Me too, good luck on your test.”

 

Justin smiled and was out the door feeling refreshed and somewhat giddy to have a date.

$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Justin dressed carefully for his date. Brian had gotten a reservation at Tavern on the Green and then they were going to go to a dance club. Justin chose a pair of light gray pants that accentuated his ass and a light blue shirt that clung to him in all the right places. Underneath his shirt he hid a surprise for Brian that would appear later in the evening.

 

When Justin arrived at the restaurant and was shown to his table Brian was already there. The man looked like a nervous wreck. Brian looked devastatingly handsome in a red shirt and black pants. Justin gave him a quick kiss hello. Brian stood and pulled out his chair for him.

 

“Were you worried I wouldn’t show?”

 

“Not… to… much.”

 

“Have you ever gone out on a date?” Justin inquired.

 

“A few times.”

 

“Oh.” Justin tried not to look disappointed.

 

Brian quickly changed the subject. “So how did your test go?”

 

“Um it went well I think.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

The waiter came and Justin let Brian select the wine. Brain ordered filet minion while Justin ordered lamb stew with oranges and rosemary. They made small talk till their food arrived.

 

“So what club are you taking me to?”

 

“Club Triangle, have you been there before?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s a pretty cool place, the music is great.”

 

“Sadly I don’t get out much. I go to school, study and I paint. My best friend Karen every once in a while drags me out to a movie or something.”

 

“That must be nice.” Brian said wistfully.

 

“What?”

 

“To have a friend to go out with.”

 

“You don’t have friends?”

 

“Not really, no. I don’t trust people enough to let them get to close.”

 

Thankfully their meal came and they ate in relative silence. They cast glances at each other. They both had smiles on their faces. Brian stole bits of Justin’s oranges and he pretended to be out raged. Brian offered some of his steak as an offering. Brian liked his steak rare and it made Justin queasy just to look at it. Justin ordered a chocolate cake in a cherry sauce. He tempted Brian with it and they ended up feeding each other bites of cake. Brian insisted on paying for dinner and left a generous tip.

 

They got a taxi that dropped them off at the club. There was a bit of a hassle at the door. Justin was only nineteen but looked younger and they didn’t want to let him in but because he was with Brian he was let in.

 

“See this is why I don’t go out,” Justin huffed.

 

“Forget it lets just have a good time.”

 

Brain pulled him onto the dance floor and into his arms. They held each other close, off in their own little world where only they existed. Hands caressed each others bodies. Justin twined his hand in Brian’s hair, their foreheads touched and they shared the same air which made it all the more erotic. Justin couldn’t stop rubbing up against Brian weather it was his leg or his groin he ground himself into Brian and Brian responded. They danced as many dances as they could before they had to leave or fuck right there on the dance floor.

 

“My place or yours?” Justin panted.

 

“Mine.”

 

Brian took him by the hand and they left. How they got to Brian’s apartment and through the door with out exploding from the sexual tension is still a mystery. Justin tried to control himself he really did, but he wanted Brian so much. He’d wanted him from the very start.

 

Justin growled, “I’m going to fuck you all night long. I’m going to fuck you at a gallop till your legs buckle and your eyes roll up in your head.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Brian kissed him hungrily. They pulled and ripped at each others clothes till they were naked. Brian discovered Justin’s little surprise. Justin was wearing a gold belly chain with a small orange charm attached to it. Justin had borrowed the orange charm from Karen earlier in the day. Brian fingered the delicate chain. 

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Fuck, yeah it’s hot.”

 

Justin pushed Brian down on the bed. “I’m hungry for a certain orange.”

 

Justin rolled Brian over onto his stomach and placed a pillow underneath him. He kissed and licked his way down Brian’s back trying to calm himself a bit so he wouldn’t cum quick like an inexperienced kid.

 

“Fuck you even taste like oranges.”

 

“Orange lotion,” Brian murmured.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand your obsession with oranges.”

 

Brian just laughed. Justin couldn’t wait any longer he wanted his orange treat. He traced the orange tattoo with his tongue then gave it a bawd lick. He licked it over and over, and then he began to nip, bite and lick it. Brian was moaning deep in his throat and grinding his cock into the pillow underneath him for some relief.

 

“Juss please!”

 

Justin moved them around to a new position. Justin laid there while Brian squatted over him. Justin rimmed him and ate out his ass while Brian sucked him. Justin couldn’t get enough of Brian’s ass. The deeper he went the harder Brian sucked. They both shot hot streams of cum at the same time. As Brian lay there panting he couldn’t help but wiggle a bit. He’d been tongue fucked but he needed more. He wanted Justin’s dick up inside him.

 

Justin rolled on top of him. “I hope you can handle a horney teenager.”

 

“I’m all yours.”

 

Justin was already halfway hard. He jammed two fingers up Brian’s ass and began finger fucking him. After a while he held his fingers still and let Brian buck on his fingers. The sight was turning Justin on even more. He was almost ready for another go. Brian passed him a condom, predictably it was orange and slightly glowed in the darkened room. Justin handed it back to Brian. 

 

“Put it on my dick.”

 

Brian tore the wrapper open and put the condom in his mouth. He crooked a finger at Justin. Justin straddled him while he put the condom on only using his mouth. Justin settled back between Brian’s legs. Brain pulled his long legs up exposing his wet and ready hole. Justin entered him in one long smooth thrust. His mouth fell open and he moaned loudly.

 

“Urghh ahhh fuck you’re so tight. How come you’re still so tight?”

 

“For a whore you mean.”

 

Justin had to stay still for a minute to let Brian adjust and for him too. Brian was virgin tight. “I don’t think of you as a whore.”

 

“There’s a trade secret among the whores to keeping tight, maybe I’ll tell ya sometime.”

 

Brian pushed into him letting him know he was ready. Justin held Brian’s ankles up and out. He started off with a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out. His belly chain was swaying slightly and glimmering. He was in no hurry, he wanted this to last. Justin let Brain’s long legs lock around his back. He leaned in and captured Brian’s lips in a kiss.

 

“Ahh Justin you feel so good.”

 

Justin made sure on the with drawl that his cock grazed Brian’s prostate. Justin grasped Brian’s hard cock and started stroking it in time with his slow thrusts. Brian bucked harder against him.

 

“More!”

 

Justin angled and swiveled his hips, thrusting even deeper than before. He stroked Brian’s shaft a little faster. When Brian was on the verge of cuming he pressed in just the right place to kill the urge. Justin never took his eyes off Brian as he fucked him. He varied the speed and intensity. He brought Brian to the edge five more times. Brian was writhing, panting and begging to cum. Justin grabbed one of Brian’s hands and their fingers laced together. He pounded into Brian and then they were both screaming their release.

 

Brian’s legs dropped to the bed. As soon as Justin was able to pull out he slumped over on Brian’s chest. Brian rolled him off and removed the condom for him. Justin just laid there in a post sex daze. Brain got up and went to use the bathroom. When he came back he had a warm rag to clean Justin up. Justin was already asleep. Brian tried not to wake him as he washed him. He crawled back in bed and curled around Justin. Brian smiled to himself. That was some of the best sex he’d ever had. Justin was a little sex kitten in bed and it made him like him all the more.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night they woke up and found themselves fucking again. When morning came it was Justin who woke Brian with a morning blow job. Brian moaned softly, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw a blonde head bobbing between his legs. Brian arched his back and fed more of his cock to Justin. He tangled his fingers into the long blonde locks. He guided Justin’s head showing him what he liked. Really Justin didn’t need the instruction he was quite the cock sucker and had Brian cuming in no time.

 

“Mmm what a great way to wake up.” Brian couldn’t hide the silly grin on his face.

 

“Last night was amazing. I’m not talking about the sex, all of it dinner and dancing ok and the fucking. I had a wonderful time and I wanted to thank you for making my first date so special.”

 

Brain pulled him into his arms. “I’m glad and I hope we can do this again and again and again, the dating.”

 

Justin laughed and hit his shoulder. They showered together and this time it was Brian’s turn to get a high protein breakfast.

 

“So I’ll see you later at the Quoin?”

 

“Yeah I’ll be there.”

 

Justin pulled him in for a kiss and then was on his way. After Justin left Brian noticed his answering machine was blinking. He played the message and groaned. He couldn’t believe his bad luck. A client in Istanbul was requesting his services. He very rarely got calls to go out of the country anymore because of his advanced age of twenty nine. As he packed a small carry on bag he called Frank to check in and let him know what was happening. He’d be in Istanbul for a couple days then he’d be back. He asked Frank to give Justin a message for him. Brian hoped Justin would understand it was just business after all.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Justin was smiling brightly when he entered the Quoin. Frank came out of His office and gestured for Justin to join him in the sitting lounge.

 

“What’s up Frank?”

 

“Brian wanted me to give you a message.”

 

Justin’s smile faltered a bit. “What?”

 

“He’s in Istanbul and he’ll be there for a few days. A client specially requested him.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“He told me to tell you he’ll see you when he gets back and that he’ll miss you.”

 

“Thank you Frank for the message.”

 

“Look kid don’t take it to hard. It’s just business. I’ve never seen Brian so happy before. He likes you.”

 

“Yeah uh Frank would you mind if I take the day off I’m kinda tired.”

 

“Sure no problem.”

 

Justin willed himself not to cry. He wasn’t going to act like some silly little broken hearted fag. Brian wasn’t his boyfriend. They had one date, they fucked that was it. As he walked down the street he angrily brushed the tears away. He must have been crazy to get involved with Brain. He didn’t know if he could live like this, having to share Brian with his clients. It wasn’t the clients at the Quoin that bothered him; really it was him being called away to a different country. It shouldn’t make any difference a fuck was a fuck no matter where.

 

Justin didn’t want to think about it so he sought solace and comfort at the Met museum and just tried to forget for a while the troubles of life.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you to Gabe, Chris and Sabina for the tricks of the trade. I applied them well.

* * *

While Brian was across the world Justin through himself into his art. He worked to the point of exhaustion on the mural. Frank constantly reminded him he had to eat and made him go home when it became too late. He knew a few of the hustlers thought he was overreacting. He didn’t care this was how he felt.

Justin was in the middle of painting when familiar arms wrapped around him. Justin tensed a little; he pulled off his head phones and turned to see a smiling Brian.

“What do you want Brian? I’m busy.”

The smile slipped from Brian’s face, he frowned a little confused at Justin’s coldness towards him. 

“Uh sorry I just got back and I wanted to see you. I missed you, didn’t you miss me?”

Justin shrugged, “I’ve been busy, I guess I hadn’t really noticed.”

“Oh are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we could get together?”

“I have plans,” Justin blatantly lied.

Justin moved back to work on the mural that was nearly finished. He didn’t see the look of dismay on Brian’s face.

“Justin,” Brian whispered.

“What?” Justin said harshly.

“Never mind,” Brian murmured quietly.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian felt rejected as he brooded in the break room. He couldn’t figure out why Justin was being so cold towards him. Thoughts ran through his head that Justin changed his mind and didn’t want to be with him, didn’t want to associate himself with a whore. Worse still what if Justin was seeing someone else. He’d only been gone three days. How could things have gotten so out of control? Brian wondered if it was his sudden trip that had Justin so angry with him. He did leave rather abruptly. In his defense he left a message with Frank to give to Justin. He probably should have made the effort to get word to Justin but the trip had been hectic and there hadn’t been much time. Justin had to understand it was Just work.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

For the next few hours Brian drove himself crazy over Justin. He felt the need to make things right no matter what it took. Brian got up the nerve to go see Justin. He was where he knew he would be, working on the mural. At the pace Justin was going he’d be done in no time.

“Justin can we grab something to eat and then we can talk about what is bothering you?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Justin please.”

The note in Brian’s voice got to Justin so he relented.

“Ok fine. You’re going out in that?” Justin looked at him skeptically. 

Brian looked down at himself. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with silver Chinese characters on it. His pants were silvery with an undertone of black to them to match the shirt.

“Now you don’t want to be seen in public with me? What the fuck is going on?”

“Nothing lets just go.”

They left the quoin in silence. There was a deli not far away where they got sandwiches. They headed for Battery Park and found a quiet place to eat and hopefully talk. They both picked at their sandwiches. 

“Why are you mad at me?” Brian decided to take the plunge.

“I’m not mad at you.”

Brian scoffed, “really then why am I suddenly getting the cold shoulder? Are you seeing someone else?”

Justin looked up startled. “What? No!”

Brian looked pleadingly at Justin. “Just tell me what I did wrong and I’ll fix it I swear.”

Justin sighed and picked at a blade of grass. “You can’t. Look I’m sorry I’m acting like a spoiled little brat. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just don’t know if I can do this.”

“I care about you. Justin I want you in my life. It was the trip wasn’t it?”

Justin nodded, “you just took off. I was upset but I knew I really had no right to be, we’ve only dated once. It’s part of your job. I guess I got a little jealous. The clients never bothered me at the quoin but you tricking over seas bugged me, I know I’m being irrational.”

“Look that trip was rare. I don’t get called away like that very often any more. I’m too old. I haven’t had a trip like that in six months. If it bothers you then I won’t take another trip.”

“You’re not old,” Justin chuckled. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

Brian smiled slightly, “you don’t have to ask. I’ll do it. No more trips. That’s what boyfriends do right, compromise?”

Justin’s eyes grew wide. “You want me to be your boyfriend?”

“More than anything.”

Justin threw himself into Brian’s arms and held him tight.

“I’m sorry I was such a shit to you.”

Brian laughed in relief. “Do me a favor just tell me what’s wrong next time.”

Justin kissed him till they were both breathless. Brian squeezed Justin’s ass. Brian growled seductively, still kneading Justin’s ass.

“How about I show you how much I missed you and care about you?”

Justin smiled slightly. He ground his pelvis against Brian’s. “Mmmm I have a better idea; you come over to my place tomorrow night for a play date.” Justin’s hand moved down to grope Brian’s crotch. He gave it a playful squeeze. “So I can make it up to you over and over for being a jealous little brat.”

Brian kissed Justin softly. “I like the sound of that.” Brian ran his index finger along Justin’s crack. “I want to fuck you Justin.”

Justin pulled slightly away before prying eyes saw them.

“You will, later.” Justin said hesitantly.   
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Justin nervously paced around his bedroom. He cared deeply about Brian, loved him even. He knew Brian would never hurt him physically or otherwise. The problem was he wasn’t anywhere near ready to let Brian fuck him. Flashes of his first and last time being fucked crept into his memory. He’d been seventeen and stupid. The guy was older and didn’t give a fuck about taking his time or being gentle with him. Justin would never forget the kind of pain he felt that night. The thought of being fucked again terrified him. Justin knew deep down Brian would understand but he hesitated to tell him the problem. He didn’t want to appear as damaged goods and he didn’t want pity. After his first time he couldn’t stand to bottom again.

Justin figured if he started out slow and practiced a bit he’d be able to give Brian what he wanted. Brian’s request wasn’t an unreasonable one. He went to a dresser drawer and pulled out a dildo that had been given to him as a gift. He removed his clothes and sat on to bed. Justin retrieved the lube from the night stand drawer. He set the items aside and lay back against the pillows. Justin squeezed and tugged at his nipples, a sigh escaped his mouth. His hand traveled down his smooth chest and across his flat stomach. He grasped his cock, stroking it softly. The heat from his hand turned him on even more. His eyes fluttered shut and he pretended it was Brian who was touching him. He could feel the pre cum wet his fingers.

Justin grabbed up the lube and flicked open the cap. He coated his fingers with the slick gel and warmed it so he’d be more comfortable. Justin bent his legs and spread his thighs wide. He tentatively pressed against his pucker. It spasmed and tightened of its own accord the relaxed a little. He tried to regulate his breathing as he pushed the digit in. His finger slid in easily. He held still for a moment getting use to the intrusion. When he felt he was ready he began to probe himself. He worked his finger in and out of his hole. A slight smile curved his lips; it actually felt good to him.

He curled his finger and hit upon his sweet spot and his mouth dropped open in a breathy moan. Justin decided to add a second finger, he winced a little as he felt his hole stretched. He felt a little discomfort but not much. Justin worked his fingers in and out of his ass. He arched his back and thrust his hips. Mewls and whimpers were streaming out of his mouth.

Justin removed his fingers and prepared the dildo. He paused at his slick entrance. He held his breath and began to push the plastic head in. Justin gasped at the bigger intrusion and fought to relax. He was so tight. He cried out as he kept up a steady pressure on the dildo. Justin just barely got the head in. Tears of pain streamed out the corners of his eyes. His body fought the intrusion fiercely. Justin took great gasps of air into his lungs. He waited for his body to quit rebelling. The pain was fierce and his ass burned. He pushed a tiny bit more but the intense pain stopped him. Memories of his first time filled his head and he just couldn’t go on. Justin noticed he’d lost his erection. He gave into defeat and as gently as he could removed the dildo. He curled into a ball and buried his face into his pillow letting his hot tears soak into the fabric.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

After their day of working at the quoin Brian and Justin caught a taxi to Justin’s place. Brian arched a brow when he saw the area where they were in.

“When were you going to tell me you lived in Tribeca?” 

Justin shrugged innocently. “It’s just a place.”

“No baby, it’s every gay man’s fantasy.”

Justin leaned in and kissed him. “Mmmm well I’m all about making your fantasy’s come true.”

Justin led Brian by the hand up to his loft. Brian’s mouth dropped open slightly when he stepped into the loft. It had a great view with lots of open space. The furniture was soft, colorful and looked very comfortable.

“The quoin can’t possibly be paying this well.”

Justin chuckled, “Your right I have just enough money for tuition and food. This is my uncle’s place. He’s letting me stay here, I’m kinda loft sitting. I can stay here as long as I like he’s not coming back anytime soon. He had to go to Europe on business. He didn’t want to loose this place so he’s letting me stay here rent free.”

“Wow, that’s generous of him.”

“Would you like something to drink or shall we get on with the main attraction?” Justin pressed himself up against Brian. “I have a very special evening planned.” 

“Is that so?” Brian smirked.

“Uh huh.” Justin put on his little innocent boy look. “By the time I get done with you, you won’t be able to go into work tomorrow.”

Brian held his arms out to his sides. “Do your worst. I’m all yours.”

Justin stuffed his hand down Brian’s pants and led him up to the bedroom. He took great pleasure in undressing Brian. They kissed and groped for a while, Justin’s clothes landed on top of Brian’s. Justin pushed Brian back against the pillows.

“Are you ready for play time to begin?” Justin asked teasingly.

“I thought it already had.”

“We haven’t even started yet.”

Justin got up and went into the kitchen. He retrieved the not so little surprise he had for Brian from the fridge. They felt cool against his hand, perfect. Justin scurried into the bedroom. Justin smiled innocently as he dangled them off one finger tip for Brian to see.

“Anal beads Justin I’m shocked!”

Justin climbed up on the bed and sat between Brian’s splayed legs. He covered the cool silver beads in lube. Brian spread his legs wide and gave Justin easy access to his twitching hole. As Justin pressed the first one to his pucker he gasped loudly.

“Ooooh fuck cold!”

Justin smiled wickedly. “Don’t worry they’ll heat up eventually. After the first three went in effortlessly Brian grew use to the cold and actually longed for the cool beads to slip into his hot channel. Brian’s cock was stiff and leaking. He wiggled his hips a little around bead 7. Brian didn’t dare touch his cock or he’d be cuming shortly. Brian felt full at the 10th bead he thought Justin would stop there but he was wrong. He panted and moaned as each bead had slipped in. The beads were only half an inch.

“Uh exactly how many are you going to use?”

“15 can ya take it or are ya ready to explode?”

“Ahhh yeah, fuck bring it on I can take it. Pack my ass full. Urgh! I want to cum.”

“It’s good to want.” Justin whispered.

Justin was impressed when the final bead was snug inside Brian. Brian had all fifteen beads inside him and was feeling very full indeed. He was trembling slightly and sweat beaded his brow and upper lip. Justin kissed him, licking the droplets off his lip. Justin rubbed Brian’s stomach.

“I want you to tell me if you start to cramp up. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Brian nodded.

“Now the fun really begins. I’ve hidden some things in the loft for us to play with. It’s your job to find them. Every time you find an item you can let out one bead but not before unless you really start to hurt.”

Brian couldn’t believe this his ass was so full and he needed to cum and now he had to go on a scavenger hunt. Brian had to admit to himself while Justin may look like a sweet innocent kid, looks were definitely deceiving. Brian let out a frustrated sigh.

“How am I going to know if I find something?”

“All the items are marked with an orange sticker. I left them in pretty easy places but I’ll help you if you get stuck.”

“Gee how generous of you. I suppose there is a penalty if one of the beads slips out?”

“Yep.” Justin lightly traced a finger along the thick vein in Brian’s cock.

Brian whimpered and moved out of reach. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I could explode in more ways than one.”

Justin giggled and helped Brian to stand carefully. Brian slowly made his way out of the bedroom. He really had no idea where to start looking. Brian scanned the living room then suddenly something caught his eye. It seemed out of place but he wasn’t quite sure. He slowly made his way to the front door. Hanging off the coat rack was an orange silk scarf. Brian held it up.

“Is this one?”

“Yes it is very good.”

When Brian reached to tug on the string Justin slapped his had away from it.

“Oh I forgot to tell you. You can’t remove the beads with your hands.”

He pushed Brian up against a wall facing away from him. Justin grabbed his ass and massaged it. He stood back and watched as Brian pushed slightly. One bead slowly appeared. Brian had to bite his lip to keep from cuming. As Justin watched this he stroked himself.

“Fuck Bri you’re so hot.”

Justin took the scarf and twined in smaller. He bent down and tied it securely around Brian’s cock. Brian yelped a little at the added pressure it created. 

“Just to make sure you don’t cum till I want you to.”

“Geeze you can be rough on a guy.”

“The faster you find the items the faster you’ll find relief.” Justin caressed his stomach to soothe it.

Brian took a deep breath and continued his search. He headed into the kitchen. His stomach was starting to knot and he hoped he could find something. Just as he was about to say something to Justin he spotted chocolate sauce by the sink. Not only was it out of place it had an orange sparkly sticker on it. He grabbed up the bottle in triumph. Brian bent over the sink and thrust his ass out, he pushed again and another bead slowly cam out. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed how affected Justin was by the sight.

“Justin I need to let a few more out. I’m starting to hurt.”

Justin rubbed his clenching stomach. “Ok, you’ve been so good you can let out three beads.”

Brian sighed in relief. “Gahhrrr ahhh.” Brian pushed more forcefully. One after the other the beads appeared. Justin was leaning against the counter jerking himself off. He saw Justin tense and knew he was about to cum. Brian swiftly pinched him off at the last moment.

“If I can’t cum neither can you,” he whispered.

Justin cried out in frustration.

“Well then,” Justin panted. “Let me help you with the next item, it’s kinda hard to find. I’ll give you a clue, think cold.”

Brian went over to the fridge and opened it up.

“Think really cold.”

Brian opened the freezer and found a bowl of ice with an orange sticker on it. Brian released another bead and continued on feeling a little more comfortable now that there weren’t so many beads inside him. He heard Justin giggling behind him.

“It looks like you have a tail.” 

Brian grinned and swished his hips feeling the beads hit against his ass and thighs.

“Try the bathroom next.”

Brian headed for the bathroom off from the bedroom. He looked around but didn’t see anything that really stood out. Then he saw them and smiled. Laying right out on the counter was a box of orange flavored condoms and the box had an orange sticker on it. While Brian released another bead Justin gathered up the items and took them to the bedroom.

“The last ones in here,” Justin called.

When Brian came into the room he noticed one of the nightstand drawers has an orange ribbon hanging from it. He pulled the drawer open and inside found a package of Twizzlers with an orange sticker on it. Brian set it on top of the nightstand. 

“You’re really good at this game.”

Justin pulled him onto the bed. He reached for the string between Brian’s legs and playfully began to tug on it till one bead emerged. 7 beads remained inside Brian. Justin removed the orange scarf and dove down onto Brian’s cock. His back arched right up off the bed. He came violently with a scream. Justin swallowed rapidly. The force of Brian’s orgasm expelled the rest of the beads in a rush.

Brian laid there gasping for breath trying to steady his breathing. Justin lay beside him smiling and licking his lips. Brian felt something wet against his leg and knew that Justin had gotten off too.

“That was… intense,” Brian murmured.

“Mm hmm.”

Justin crawled on top of Brian and seated himself on Brian’s thighs. 

“I could go for something chocolatey right about now.”

Justin grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce. He coated Brian’s nipples then attacked the buds with his hungry mouth. Moaning he licked sucked and nipped at the sugary treat. Brian pulled Justin up for a kiss, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate and Justin as well. Justin scooted down a bit and drenched the head of Brian’s cock in chocolate. He lapped up the chocolate and pre cum. He laved his tongue all around the head, licking it clean. Justin kissed Brian deeply letting him taste the mix of pre cum and chocolate. Justin grabbed up the Twizzlers and opened the package. He knew that this was one of Brian’s favorite candy. He often saw Brian chewing on Twizzlers at the quoin.

Brian groaned silently; leave it to Justin to play on his weakness. Justin rubbed the twisted candy across Brian’s taunt nipples making him whimper and hiss his pleasure. Justin trailed the candy along Brian’s chest and down his stomach making lazy patterns on his skin. He took both ends of the Twizzler and rubbed it back and forth, up and down Brian’s erect cock. Justin teased the tip of Brian’s cock with the candy. He fucked Brian’s piss slit with the candy. Brian bucked his hips and cried out. The sheets were clenched in his fists. Justin brought the candy up and teased Brian’s full bottom lip. He fed the candy to him covered in his own essence. 

“Justin fuck me now!”

“Soon baby soon, roll over.”

Brian quickly complied. Justin shoved a pillow under Brian propping his hips up. Brian’s hole was stretched open from all the beads, now he’d go about tightening him up a bit. Justin grabbed a melting cube and ran it over the base of Brian’s spine. He flinched a little at the cold. Justin slipped the melting ice into Brian’s quivering hole. He could hear Brian’s muffled cries buried in a pillow. Justin alternated between fucking his ass with the ice and running it over Brian’s pale ass. 

Justin knew that Brian couldn’t take much more and neither could he. He grabbed up a condom, Brian was already well prepared. Justin brought Brian’s hips up and entered him in one long fluid thrust. Justin waited a second to calm himself down and to give Brian time to adjust as well. He thrust rhythmically in and out of Brian. He held onto Brian’s hip with one hand and the other tugged at Brian’s hair making him arch up. He rotated his hips and angled his cock to hit Brian’s sweet spot.

“Harder!” Brian grunted.

Justin slammed into Brian with all that he had. He trailed his hand down Brian’s sweaty back. Justin reached underneath Brian and began to jerk him off in time to his thrusts. As he pounded into Brian he gasped at the sensations he felt. He could feel his own orgasm approaching. His spine tingled, energy hummed in his veins like electricity. He thrust hard and deep into Brian. When he was buried deep inside Brian he released his hot creamy load into the condom. Justin felt Brian shudder underneath him and knew he was cuming too. After they caught their breath, Justin pulled out and disposed of the condom. Brian rolled over on his side. He pulled Justin into his arms cuddling up to the smaller man. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and absently caressed his back. They fell asleep like that, twined in each others arms. Justin’s head rested snugly on Brian’s chest.

Brian awoke first, they had only been asleep for a few hours. He ran his hands through Justin’s hair and caressed his soft skin. Justin was always giving him pleasure, he wanted to do the same for Justin. He wanted Justin to feel as special as he made him feel. Brian slowly kissed Justin awake. Justin’s eyes fluttered open. He sleepily gazed at Brian.

“Hey.”

“Hey baby,” Brian smiled.

“Up for more are we?”

Brian winced slightly. His ass was feeling the burn; he definitely wouldn’t be going into the quoin tomorrow. Justin had fucked him into the mattress as promised. 

“Mmm as tempting as that sounds no. This time I want to lavish your body.”

Justin arched a brow “Sounds intriguing.”

“Roll over.”

“What um… are you going to do?”

Brian smiled slowly. “I’m going to give you the world famous Kinney rim job.”

Justin laughed, “Mmm that does sound good.”

Justin rolled over placing a pillow under his hips, thrusting his ass up for Brian. Brian covered Justin’s lithe body with his own. He started at the base of Justin’s neck; he placed a soft kiss there. He kissed and licked his way down Justin’s trembling spine. Brian could hear Justin’s little mewls of pleasure. He first licked the crack of Justin’s ass and then spread his cheeks apart to get a look at the pink little bud. Brian growled low in his throat, he was going to enjoy eating out Justin’s ass. He took his time circling Justin’s twitching pucker with his tongue. Justin clutched the pillow under his head. Brian used just the tip of his tongue to bathe the pink little orifice. He nudged Justin’s hole with his tongue, barely entering just teasing and retreating. Justin ground his hips into the pillow till Brian stopped him.

“None of that.”

Justin could feel Brian’s warm breath puff on his ass.

“More!”

Brian let his spit coat Justin’s hole. He stiffened his tongue and entered Justin. Justin thrust his ass up. Brian probed the inner recesses of Justin’s ass. He fucked Justin’s hole with his tongue.

“Ahhh grrahh Bri!”

Justin badly wanted to touch himself but he knew Brian wouldn’t allow it. He could feel his dew forming at the tip of his cock.

“Touch me Bri!” Justin pleaded.

Brian heard the need in Justin’s voice. He nudged Justin’s legs further apart and fondled Justin’s full sac while his talented tongue kept up the pace. Justin tasted so good he could nibble, suck and lick Justin forever but he knew he was driving the boy slowly crazy. Brian curled his tongue and tapped Justin’s prostate. He heard a muffled shriek, Brian grinned slightly. Justin was so gone.

Brian removed his tongue but he kept fondling Justin’s balls while he put on a condom and slicked it with lube. Justin was so into what he was feeling and the sensations coursing through his body he didn’t hear the tear of the condom wrapper over his harsh breathing. Justin became aware of the situation when he felt the tip of Brian’s cock nudge his ass.

Justin lifted his head. “Brian what are you doing?”

Brian grinned, “I would think that was obvious.”

Justin’s body stiffened under Brian’s. He felt Brian nudge a little harder. Justin panicked. 

“No! Brian please, get off me stop!”

Brian froze immediately. He could hear the fear in Justin’s voice and was a bit confused at the sudden change.

“Justin what’s wrong?”

Justin struggled to get away from Brian.

“Please get off me,” Justin whimpered.

Brian rolled off of Justin. Justin was up in a flash and ran to the bathroom he slammed and locked the door behind him. He dropped to the floor and curled himself into a ball quietly sobbed. He had no idea that Brian had intended to fuck him. Brian would probably think he was some little sluty tease. Deep down he knew that Brian had wanted to fuck him. He should have just told him the situation then they could have avoided this mess. Justin feared Brian would be angry with him.

Brian didn’t know what to think when Justin bolted for the bathroom and locked himself in. He’d heard the fear in Justin’s voice but didn’t understand why he was afraid. He pulled on his pants and grabbed up Justin’s robe. Maybe Justin was sick Brian thought. Brain knocked softly on the door. Justin flinched at the sudden noise.

“Justin what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“Please just leave me alone.”

Brian could hear the sob in Justin’s voice. Fuck he was obviously crying. All he wanted to do was hold Justin and make it better. He had a sickening feeling that he was responsible for Justin’s current state.

“Justin let me in.”

“No.”

“Justin please don’t shut me out. I want to know what I did wrong. I’m sorry for what ever I did.”

Brian leaned against the cool wood of the door and closed his eyes. He frowned as something occurred to him. Justin hadn’t wanted him to finger him in the shower, he was so firm about it. At the time Brian chalked it up to him not wanting to be late for class. Then Justin kind of avoided the subject of him fucking him. It was almost as if he used tonight to distract him from the fact that he wanted to fuck him. Justin had seemed all right with the rimming but totally froze when Brian tried to enter him.

“Justin are you a virgin?”

Justin laughed bitterly, “No.”

Brian sighed deeply. “Justin I want to understand but your not helping me here, Open the door and tell me what’s going on. I’ll stand out here all night if I have to.”

Justin hesitated before opening the door. Brian was caught off guard and almost fell into the room. He caught his balance and saw Justin huddled on the floor, tears staining his lovely face. He looked like a little boy. So as not to frighten him he slowly made his way to him. He draped the robe around Justin’s trembling shoulders. Brian sank down beside him. He pulled Justin into his arms and up onto his lap so he wasn’t sitting on the cold hard floor. Justin buried his face in Brian’s warm neck. He smelled a hint of Brian’s cologne and was comforted. Brian rubbed Justin’s back.

Justin sniffed, “you must hate me.”

“Nope just the opposite. I love you baby and I’m concerned. Tell me what happened.”

“I should have told you sooner but I was afraid.”

“What? Why? You never have to be afraid to tell me anything.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want me anymore when you found out. I’d be just too difficult to be with.”

Brian suddenly froze. “Justin please tell me you weren’t raped.”

“No nothing like that. When I was seventeen I went out looking to get fucked. I chose a guy; we went back to his place. He was high at the time but he seemed ok. He was rough with me too rough for a first time. He knew I was a virgin but…” Justin shrugged helplessly. “He was only interested in his own pleasure and looking to get himself off. I don’t know after that night I just couldn’t, wouldn’t bottom. I’ve topped all the guys I’ve ever been with. I just get this intense fear whenever anyone tries to fuck me. I tighten up and I can’t relax.

“God Justin if I would have known I wouldn’t have tried, not like this anyway.”

“It’s not your fault I didn’t tell you.”

“Justin do you trust me?”

Justin looked into Brian’s intense hazel orbs. “I’ve never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Good. Listen to me if I have to be the bottom in this relationship of ours I will for as long as it takes. I wont rush you or pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to do or aren’t ready for.”

“Really?” Justin asked softly.

“Yes, I do hope that one day you’ll trust me enough to let me make love to you. I can’t give you back your first time but we could make a new one together.”

Justin sniffed tears glazing his eyes. “I’d like that but I’m just not ready.”

“That’s ok, I can wait,” Brian said quietly.

Justin stood and helped Brian up off the floor. Brian tucked Justin into bed.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No, stay with me.”

Brian climbed into bed and Justin was instantly molded to his side.

“You were right,” Brian said suddenly.

“About what?”

“I don’t think I’ll be going into the quoin tomorrow. You fucked my ass thoroughly.”

“Is someone complaining?”

“Nope, I love when you fuck me. Nobody fucks like you baby. You’re my little sex kitten.

Justin purred into Brian’s ear and Brian chuckled. Justin was lulled to sleep by the beating of Brian’s heart. When Brian felt Justin relax into slumber he let himself fall asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Justin found himself snuggled up to Brian. He breathed in Brian’s warm sent. He stretched slightly not wanting to wake Brian up. Justin laid there and thought about all that Brian had said. He hoped that Brian really meant it, that he didn’t mind waiting. Yet he wondered in the light of day if Brian would change his mind. Justin felt Brian stir, hazel eyes pinned him where he lay.

Justin smiled slightly “morning.”

“Morning baby, sleep ok?”

“Yeah.” Justin wiggled under the covers. “Um Brian about last night, you’re still ok with it?”

Brain pulled Justin in for a morning kiss. “Justin it’s not as big a problem as you’re making it ok.”

Justin nodded reassured that everything was good between them. Brian twined his fingers with Justin’s. “Since you shared something really personal with me last night I’m going to do the same.”

“Bri you don’t have to.”

“Yeah I do, you’re special to me and I trust you.” Brian took a deep breath, he hesitated then brushed his shaggy hair away from his damaged ear. Justin wondered when Brian would share this part of himself with him. He rested his hand on the side of Brian’s neck and drew him closer.

“What happened baby?”

“It happened a long time ago. I was in high school. This homophobic prick jock took to making my life a living hell. One day he decided to slice my ear.”

Justin pressed himself closer to Brian giving the man strength and comfort.

“I never let anyone see it. I always have my hair covering it.” Brian shrugged slightly. “I guess I’m embarrassed by it.”

“Thank you for telling me, really it’s not so bad.”

Justin pulled Brian into a hug and rubbed his back a little. Baring one’s soul was exhausting work. Justin tugged on Brian’s hand.

“Come on lets grab a shower, we wreak.”

Justin chuckled as Brian hobbled to the shower, he really gave his ass a work out. They soaped each other up under the hot spray. When Brian’s hand went wandering Justin slapped it away.

“We don’t have time. I have class.”

Justin couldn’t help but smile when he saw Brian’s bottom lip stick out in a little boy pout. Justin captured that lip between his and sucked gently on it.

“Be a good boy and I’ll make you breakfast.”

They took turns washing each others hair. When they got out they toweled off and teased each other, stroking slippery wet parts. Justin stopped Brian before he could put on the jeans he wore the night before. He tossed him a pair of his sweats. 

“Here this will be softer on that well fucked ass of yours.”

Brian huffed a laugh. “Oh thank God! I was actually dreading putting on my jeans.”

Justin slipped into his cargo pants and a tight little baby blue t which made his eyes all the more bluer. He noticed that of course his sweats were a bit small for Brian. They rode up well over his ankles.

“How about when you come over again you leave some of your clothes here. I happen to have an empty drawer. It’s all yours if you want it.”

“Really?”

Justin blushed slightly. “Yeah, It’d be convenient besides” Justin grinned. “Since you’ve seen the loft I have a feeling you’ll be over here every chance you get.”

Brian looked around the huge loft and smirked. “Yeah I think that’s pretty much a given.”

Justin went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Brian followed him and was going to watch from one of the bar stools but changed his mind and decided on a softer venue for his aching ass. The couch was nice and soft. He sighed as he got comfortable. Justin brought over a big plate of pancakes dripping with lots of syrup. Brian started to open his mouth to complain that he’d get fat, but Justin shushed him.

“It’s impossible for you to get fat your so tall and I’ll make sure you work it off,” he said with a grin. Justin curled up next to Brian on the couch. He fed Brian a piece then drew him down for a sticky syrupy kiss. “Mmm pancake kisses.” 

Justin’s pink little tongue darted out and lapped at the lingering syrup at the corner of Brian’s mouth. They took turns feeding and kissing each other. They were deliriously happy and ridiculously in love with each other. Brian took care of the breakfast dishes while Justin grabbed up his messenger bag. He went over to a desk drawer and fumbled around till he found what he was looking for. Justin set the shiny key on the island.

“Incase I’m not here to let you in” Justin explained. “It’s an extra I had.” Justin jotted down the security code to the loft. “I gotta go,” Justin said regretfully. After class I’m going to stop by the Quoin and work on the mural. I’m almost finished with it.” Justin leaned in for one more kiss. “So later.”

“Yeah later” Brian murmured savoring Justin taste.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

As Justin sat in the lecture hall he glanced at the clock for what felt like the millionth time. Usually the lectures he sat through weren’t bad and he seemed to take away a little something from each one. This one however was not one of them and was beyond painful to sit through. Justin’s mind had wandered to Brian, which in turn led to way to many impure thoughts. That brought Justin to his current problem, his raging hard on. The more he shifted it seemed the harder he got. After class he could find a bathroom and jerk off but he knew he wouldn’t. He really wanted to wait for Brian, everything was so much better with Brian. Justin discretely cupped his groin and silently groaned it was going to be a long day.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Justin rode the subway to the Quoin. He said a quick hello to Frank then got to work finishing up the mural in the expansive hallway. Justin was proud of his work it looked amazing and was hot as all fuck. Frank had told him that customers were noticing his work. Frank assured him that any freelance work he could send Justin’s way he would. After putting on the final finishing touches to the mural he only took a brief moment to enjoy his completed work. He then moved on to finish a border in one of the specialty rooms. Justin had to admit that he only took the Quoin job out of desperation. He didn’t feel all that comfortable painting there. The only good thing that came out of it was meeting Brian. Justin had to smile. That man had drove him to distraction, still did. Brian had been so skittish with him he thought the man would never let him in.

Justin knocked on Frank’s open office door.

“Justin come in sit down.”

“Hey Frank the mural is done and all the borders. If I could I’d like to finish the two paintings at home and just drop them by when they’re done.”

“Sure, sure that’s fine. I’ll cut you a check now for the work that you did do and you can get the other portion when the paintings are done.”

Justin nodded “sounds good.”

As Frank wrote out the check he had to ask. “Wont you miss being around a certain tall lanky fellow?”

Justin rolled his eyes and blushed. “I’ll be seeing plenty of Brian don’t you worry. Brian and I um well we’re together.”

Frank handed over the check smiling. “Good, I’m glad. Brian could use someone like you in his life. He’s had a rough time that one.”

“I’ll take very good care of him.”

Frank pretended to look stern. “See that you do.”  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The subway was crowded and Justin’s nerves were on the edge of breaking. He ended up having to stand. He was horny as all fuck. Justin hoped like hell Brian wasn’t busy or else he really would have to take matters into his own hands.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

After Brian had finished washing Justin’s dishes he locked up and took the subway back to his place. Soho paled in comparison to Tribeca. Brian grabbed a duffle bag out of the closet and threw in some clothes as Justin had suggested. He settled himself on the sofa getting comfortable. He reached over and selected a book, one of many that he had laying around. Ever since he was a kid he loved to read. It was an escape from reality, one he liked to make often. It was late in the day when Brian finally set his book down. Brian figured Justin would be home by now or would be soon. He thought he’d surprise him by coming over and they could spend more quality time together.

When Brian got to Justin’s loft there was no sign of the blonde artist. Brian let himself in and went up to the bedroom. He started to unpack the clothes that he’d brought into his drawer. The thought made him smile. Just then he heard Justin let himself in. Brian walked out to meet him. When Justin saw Brian he dropped his bag. He ran over to the man and leapt into his arms never doubting that he would catch him. Brian cradled Justin’s ass in his hands as Justin’s legs locked around his slender waist. 

“Brian! I’m so glad you’re here. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ve been hard all day.” Justin whispered in a breathy moan. Justin ground his crotch up against Brain’s.

“Awe you’re such a sweet heart,” Brian murmured. He captured Justin lips in a hungry kiss. Brian made his way back into the bedroom with Justin in his arms. He tossed Justin gently on the bed. Brain covered Justin’s body with his own. His hand fondled Justin through his cargo pants while he depleted his oxygen with a round of mind blowing kisses. Justin arched his back as much as he could with Brian on top of him. “You want me to suck you off baby?”

Justin purred “yesss.”

Brian licked his coral lips while he ripped open the front of Justin’s pants. God bless Velcro he thought. Justin squirmed as Brian’s hot breath washed over his hard dick. Brian yanked off Justin’s pants while Justin struggled out of his shirt. The first lap of Brian’s tongue sent shivers down his spine. A perfect drop of dew formed on the tip of his cock. Brian lapped it away licking all around the head. When his tongue made a second pass he collected more of Justin’s essence on his tongue. Justin tried to keep his hips from bucking. Brian’s tongue darted around his shaft tracing the veins along the way. He pulled back and playfully nipped at Justin’s creamy white thighs. Startled Justin yelped then moaned as Brian’s tongue soothed the bites. Brian took all of Justin into his mouth and buried his nose in Justin’s silky pubes. Justin came up off the bed in a deep arch panting and clenching the sheets. He watched as Brian bobbed over his groin giving his dick a spit slicked workout. He rolled his hips as Brian cupped his balls in his big warm hand. Justin felt the ridges in the roof of Brian’s mouth against his sensitive cock head. He had to stifle a scream as Brian swallowed around his length. He didn’t want to cum quite yet. Brian released Justin’s hard as steel length. It slapped Justin’s stomach with a wet smack. Brian thought maybe he could gradually ease Justin into anal penetration.

“Justin.”

“Huh?” Justin panted.

Brian ran his finger along Justin’s crack. “Would you let me? Just one finger, if you get uncomfortable just tell me to stop.”

“Oh umm ok.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah” Justin breathed.”

Brian made his middle finger nice and wet. He pressed against Justin’s hole. His eyes never left Justin’s. Justin gasped as the finger invaded him. Brian knew he was ok when he saw the little smile Justin squeezed Brian’s finger with his own muscles. Brian’s own dick throbbed in his pants. Justin’s legs fell open wider as Brian swirled his finger around. Brian steadily finger fucked him. Justin’s cheeks were rosy with color and his eyes were glassy with lust. He sucked on the head of Justin’s shaft. His mouth worked Justin’s shaft firmly while his finger explored other regions. Justin was a writhing mewling mass of need. Brian could feel Justin’s tremors and new he was close. He angled his finger and nudged Justin’s prostate with short quick jabs. Justin screamed and pumped his hot load Down Brian’s throat. Brian had to swallow rapidly as his mouth kept filling with hot sweet cum. Justin trembled as the aftershocks raced through his body. Both their hearts were beating rapidly. Brian rested his head against Justin’s thigh. When Brian started to remove his finger Justin protested a bit.

“Not yet, please just a bit longer.”

“Feel good baby?”

“Yeah” Justin breathed.

Brain chuckled “I’ll turn you into a hungry little bottom yet.” Brian wiggled his finger a bit before he pulled it out. Justin crawled up and straddled Brian’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck holding him tight. “That was amazing, really mmmm. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“I’m glad I’m the one to give it to you.”

Justin wiggled smiling he closed his eyes. “God I can still feel you.”

“I didn’t want to pressure you.”

Justin’s eyes flew open. “You didn’t, that was so fucking hot. I’m going to want you to do that again and again.”

Brian chuckled “I think I can do that.”

Justin buried his head against Brian’s chest. “Maybe I just needed to be with the right person.”

“Maybe” Brian whispered.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ever since he and Brian hooked up he’d been out of touch with Karen. He felt like such a shit for ignoring her. He made plans to have a coffee date with her and catch up with each other. Karen took in Justin’s appearance. He absolutely radiated happiness.

“Looks like you’ve been getting some.”

Justin blushed and took a sip of his coffee.

Karen laughed “well this Brian really agrees with you.”

“He’s the best Justin gushed. “But don’t get me started you first tell me what’s up with you. I feel like such a shit for getting caught up in my own life and ignoring you.”

Karen waved him off. “Please one of us deserves to be happy it might as well be you.”

He took his friends hand. “What’s up?”

“Well the people O work with think I lead this pathetic existence. Again Nathan asked me to go out with him and his girlfriend. I mean first off isn’t that a little weird? He’s got a girlfriend he doesn’t need a third wheel. I can’t even imagine Jenny would even be cool with it.”

“Hetero’s are weird.”

Karen laughed “you got that straight. Oh anyway you’ll never guess where they wanted to take me.”

“Um a straight bar.”

“Much worse” Karen said seriously.

Justin wrinkled his nose. “Fuck, what’s worse than a breeder bar?” Justin wracked his brain trying to think of something worse. He shuddered and gave up. “I give up what kind of hell did they try to subject you to?”

“A breeder bar with line dancing.”

They both eewed and made gagging noises then laughed hysterically. 

“Oh Karen that’s bad I feel your pain.”

Karen gave him a look that said ‘yeah right.’ “Any way Jenny was like but Karen its line dancing like it’s the latest thing. She would not shut up about the guys and their big belt buckles.”

Justin laughed and shook his head. “That’s just over compensation.”

Karen snorted. “That’s exactly what I told her, just a bunch of dickless guys dancing badly to horrible music. The songs usually screech about how their girlfriend left them and now they have an unnatural relationship with their dog or a family member.”

Justin made a face “eewww stop I get it.”

“So now I’ve shared my pain spill you and Brian have been pretty inseparable.”

“Yeah well he’s so worth it. He’s God it’s hard to explain. He’s what I’ve always wanted. I even gave him his own drawer.”

Karen’s mouth dropped open. “Is he going to move in with you?”

“Probably eventually, his little apartment in Soho sucks and not in a positive life affirming way.” 

“Have you told him about ya know your problem?”

“Yeah I did eventually. I kept putting it off then when he distracted me with rimming he tried to fuck me so I had to tell him.”

“Oh, Justin you ok?” She put a hand over his.

“Yeah I had a little queen out I probably scared the shit out of him. I told him and he was so good about it, he’s the best. He’s not going to put pressure on me and if I never want to bottom for him he say’s its ok. I mean guys like Brian don’t come along every day. Yesterday I was pretty much a walking hard on. When I got home Brian was there. He gave me the best blowjob ever and in the middle of it he asked if he could finger fuck me. Well I was just feeling so good so I let him. My God Karen it was the best ever. I think I just needed the right person to be with, to be gentle with me. I wish Brian would have been my first. It’s just a matter of time but I’m going to let him fuck me. I trust him, he’d never hurt me.”

“That’s great, just be careful and don’t rush it ok?”

“Yes mom.”

Karen playfully slapped him on the arm and he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian and Justin saw each other nearly everyday. More often than not Brian would sleep over. Justin had to smile as he noticed more of Brian’s stuff make its presence known in his home. Brian’s discarded sweater laying on the couch, a book on the coffee table and the most telling object of them all, Brian’s orange toothbrush standing next to his blue one. Their relationship couldn’t be better. Most importantly they knew when the other needed some space. Justin was working on his final project of the semester. It was a big one and he would be graded heavily on it. His radio played softly in the background.

With any new project he started he was nervous and excited, full of ideas and false starts. Beginning was always half the battle and satisfaction was the ultimate goal. As he tentatively mapped out what he was going to do in his sketch pad he thought of Brian and what he was likely doing right now. His pencil hovered over his sketch pad when his ears perked up. He turned up the volume on his radio.

“I’d like to um dedicate this song to my lover, he’s my everything.”

Justin smiled and whipped at his eyes as he held his breath waiting to hear the song Brian chose for him. He listened intently to the lyrics of Hero by Enrique Iglesias. In that moment he decided it was time, there would be no more waiting. Tonight he’d give himself freely to Brian. He waited for the song to finish before he dashed out of the loft.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian was sitting at the kitchen table working on his model car. He loved putting them together and usually had the patients to erect his classic cars. Tonight was another matter. The bumper of his Vette was being stubborn. Every time he took his eyes off it, it threatened to fall off. Brian looked up when he heard the knock at the door. He sighed in frustration as he distinctly heard the bumper hit the table. Brian got up and whipped his hands off on his jeans as he went to answer the door. Justin was standing in the doorway absolutely beaming. He held a long stemmed red rose in his hand.

“Justin.”

When Brian had opened the door his breath caught. The man looked absolutely beautiful even if he was just wearing low riding jeans and a wife beater. He held out the rose for Brian to take.

“Brian you are my hero.” Justin whispered as he shut the door behind them. He took Brian’s hand in his and pulled his close. Brian held the rose to his nose inhaling it’s sent. He slightly blushed at Justin’s words. “I want you to take away the pain of my first time and help me make better memories. I want you to make love to me Brian, I think it’s time.”

“Are you sure? I can wait for as long as you need.”

Justin shrugged off his jacket tossing it on a chair. “I’m sure, I need to do this. I want to do this.” Justin looked down at his feet. “I’m scared but I trust that you’ll make everything ok.”

Brian drew him into his arms and lifted his chin so he could look into Justin’s eyes. He huffed a laugh. “Geeze are you trying to give me performance anxiety?”

Justin smiled and giggled while he ground up against Brian already feeling the older man start to harden. “Not a chance.”

Brian led Justin into his bedroom. The undressed each other slowly, kissing and caressing as they went. 

“Lay down on your stomach” Brian murmured.

While Justin lay down in the middle of the bed Brian took out a candle and lit it. Justin could smell the vanilla as it filled the room. Justin felt the bed shift under Brian’s weight. Brian settled himself on the backs of Justin’s thighs. He noticed Justin flinched when he heard the cap click open.

“Easy, you’re ok, you’re safe here.”

Brian warmed the oil in his hands then started at Justin’s shoulders, he massaged the tight muscles. Justin couldn’t name the spicy sweet sent of the oil but it was very pleasing to the senses. 

“Relax” Brian murmured.

Justin let out a small puff of air and let go. Brian continued to massage Justin’s back. His large hands wandered down and palmed Justin’s firm ass. Justin sighed as his twitching muscles relaxed.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep.”

Justin giggled into the pillow. Brian turned him over and gazed into the twinkling blue orbs. He leaned in for a sweet kiss that went on and on. Brain grabbed up a condom and lube. His motions weren’t hurried. He didn’t want to startle Justin by going to fast or doing something unexpected.

“I want you to tell me if you want to stop or you get uncomfortable, ok?”

Justin nodded quietly. Brian stroked on a condom then lubed his fingers. He warmed the lube first so Justin would be more comfortable. As he pressed a finger into Justin’s hole the little gasp he heard went straight to his cock. He worked his finger in and out of Justin then added two fingers. Brian angled and curled his fingers brushing against that little bundle of nerves. Justin cried out panting for breath.

“Ready?”

“Yes, want you inside now!” 

He lifted Justin’s legs over his shoulders. Brian positioned his cock at Justin’s entrance and started to push inside. Justin cried out wincing. Brian placed his hand on his chest, stroking him. 

“Easy, don’t tense up.”

“It hurts” Justin whimpered.

“I know baby, want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Ok, take a deep breath and push down.”

Justin took a gasping breath and did as instructed. Brian pushed in till the head of his cock was past the first ring. Brian saw a tear slide down Justin’s cheek. He hated to cause Justin pain. He thumbed away the tear.

“You ok?”

“Yeah just take it slow.”

Inch by inch he entered Justin stopping when the pain got too much for Justin. Finally Brian was all the way in. He cradled Justin in his arms and held as still as he could while Justin adjusted to the fullness. Brian felt Justin wiggle underneath him. When he looked Justin gave him the most amazing smile. He began to thrust in long slow strokes. Justin bucked back confidently. Brian groaned as he moved within Justin. Justin was very tight and his muscles had an almost painful grip on his cock. Justin’s ankles were locked around his neck.

Brian leaned forward and picked up the pace he needed to cum soon. He placed little love bites on Justin’s shoulder causing the blonde to whimper. Justin’s dick was trapped between their stomachs and the friction was building. He gripped Justin’s hand in his lacing their fingers together. Brian swiveled and wiggled his hips and it was all over. Justin screamed as he released his hot cum in long spurts between them. His muscles clamped down on Brian sending him racing towards his own orgasm. 

Brian threw his head back “fuck, Jussss!”

Brian pumped a hot heavy load into the condom. He felt as if his balls were being wrung of every drop of cum he possessed. Suddenly he froze above Justin his eyes went wide.

“Brian what’s wrong?” Justin panted.

“The condom… broke.”

Brian’s face had gone ashen. Justin stared up at him his eyes widening in shock. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. Brian pulled out as carefully as he could. He stripped off the defective condom tossing it aside. Brian bolted for the bathroom where he was violently ill. Justin huddled on the bed for a moment. He could feel some of Brian’s cum trickle out of him. He pushed all his fears aside and went to take care of Brain. Justin he’d Brian as he finished throwing up. Justin rubbed soothing circles on his back. When Brian turned in his arms he was pale and shaking. Brian hugged Justin there on the bathroom floor.

“Oh God I’m so sorry” Brian whimpered.

Justin held his in his arms rocking him gently. “It happens; it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you.”

Brian pulled slightly away and searched Justin’s face. “I’ll never forgive myself if…” Brian couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Justin pulled Brian up off the bathroom floor and back to bed. They curled around each other holding each other tight.

“I was negative the last time I got tested.”

“Just try to get some sleep; we can deal with it in the morning” Justin said soothingly.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me.”

Justin sighed “I don’t hate you.” Justin absently stroked his hair as Brian fell into a fitful sleep. Justin was kept awake by the fact that Brian could have infected him. In Brian’s line of work the risks were high. He silently cursed fate, God and the powers that be that this had to happen the first time Brian made love to him. Brian had been so patient and gentle with him. Now their love making was slightly tainted with the fear of disease.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian awoke in Justin’s arms. “Hey.” One look at Justin and he knew he hadn’t slept.

“Morning Brian.”

“You didn’t sleep at all did you?”

Justin shook his head. “I couldn’t, my mind was just too busy.” 

“We need to get tested” Brian whispered.

“I know” Justin said tiredly. “It’ll have to wait till later I’ve got class.”

Brian rubbed Justin’s shoulder. “Baby you’re exhausted.” 

“It’ll take my mind off everything, hopefully.” 

Justin got out of bed and dressed in the same clothes from the night before. Brian looked down at his hands in his lap.

“Justin are we ok? I mean really…”

Justin looked over at Brian. The man looked like a little boy who lost something very dear to him. Justin went to Brian’s side and lifted his chin.

“Were more than ok, we’ll deal with this together.” Justin kissed him softly on the lips. “I have to get to class. Don’t sit here all day blaming your self. My class is done at three. We’ll go to the clinic then. I think Karen is working today, you’ll get to meet her.”

Brian tugged at his wrist. “What about breakfast? You need to eat.”

Justin shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Justin had enough time to make it back to his loft to take a quick shower and change his clothes before heading to class. When he got to the lecture hall there was a note on the door stating that all classes for the day were canceled. Justin leaned against the door in exhausted relief. He didn’t think he could have concentrated on the lecture anyway. With his day now opened up he could have gone back to Brian’s and the impending clinic but he just didn’t feel up to it yet. Justin wandered into the park and found a semi secluded place. He plopped down under a tree and finally released his emotions. He curled up into a ball and began to cry. The way Brian took it so hard and blamed himself he hadn’t wanted to cry in front of him. His body shook with heart wrenching sobs.   
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian threw on is low slung jeans and a well fitting t. He knew what he had to do. He wasted no time getting to the Quoin. Brian sat in Frank’s office slumped in a chair.

“Brian, you don’t look to good what’s up?”

“Frank I wanted to thank you for letting me work here. You were a life saver. I wish I could have given you more of a notice. I can’t work here anymore. I’m sorry I quit.”

Frank frowned “can’t you at least tell me what this is about?”

Brian shook his head. “It’s personal; I got Justin now to think about.”

Frank nodded in understanding. “You do what you got to do. Take care of Justin he’s good for you.”

Brian’s voice cracked “the best.”

“What will you do now?”

Brian shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. I’ll figure out something.”

“Brian, I like you you’re a good kid if you need help with money or anything you know where to find me.”

Brian smiled slightly. “Thanks, I hope it won’t come to that.”

Brian wandered the city streets with no real destination in mind. He was very worried about Justin, his future. The Quoin was all he knew. He had enough money to sustain him for a while but he would have to figure something out soon. He found himself outside Trixie’s place. Right now more than anything he needed a friend. He considered Trixie his friend. Brian knocked on her door around noon. She came to the door half awake and sleep rumpled. It was obvious she had a late night. Her ruby hair was standing up at sharp angles. Brian couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips. In the three years that they had known each other he’d never seen this side of her.

She glared back at him. “So happy I could amuse. What are you doing here this time of day?”

She let him in then flopped back on the couch getting comfortable. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes trying to wake up. Brian sat in a chair facing her. “My life just got a lot more complicated Trix I need help.”

Trixie could hear the slight waver in his voice. She looked into his soulful hazel eyes and saw them shimmer with unshed tears. She ran a hand through her hair. “How can I help?”

“I quit working at the quoin today. I’m a risk to Justin. I may have already infected him. I can’t do that to him. He has his whole life ahead of him. The condom broke last night.” Brian’s shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. 

Trixie’s green eye’s filled with pain for her friend. She patted a spot next to her. He sat next to her and she pulled him into a hug. She rubbed his back. “Have you been tested yet?”

“Were suppose to go later today.” 

“How’s Justin doing?”

Brian shrugged helplessly. “I think he’s scared but he hasn’t said anything to me. God he was comforting me for fucks sake.” 

“The waiting is the hardest part.” 

“Yeah I know. I’m going to move in so I can be near him. Most of my stuff is already there,” he laughed. “I need a job but who is going to hire a whore. That’s all I’ve done for far too many years.”

Trixie drummed her fingers on the back of the couch. “Let me think, I’ve got a few connections there has to be something.”

Brian looked at her hopefully. “You think you could help me?”

“Yeah anything for you Bri.”

“It has to be legal.”

Trixie slapped his shoulder. “Of course it will. Oh wait I got it!” Trixie jumped up and headed for a box of papers. She began rifling through them. “Ah ha here it is Perfection!”

Brian smiled “care to elaborate?” 

She brought the file folder over to him. “Perfection is a semi new modeling agency. They’re looking for models. The pay is fairly well. It’s right up your alley, you’d be perfect.”

“Uh Trixie are you out of your fucking mind? I don’t know anything about the modeling world.”

“You don’t have to all you have to do is stand there and look pretty, walk around, pose. It’s the best I can offer.”

Brian shook his head. “I’ll have to think about it.” Brian arched a brow. “If and that is a big if I do this how would I go about it?”

“Well first you’re going to need a portfolio. I can take the pictures set it all up for you. You’re going to need an agent, just your luck I’m free” she said grinning. 

“What on earth makes you think I can model?”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Oh please have you looked in the mirror. That body is centerfold material.”

“I’ll have to think about it, talk it over with Justin.”

“Well I wouldn’t wait to long. In three weeks there is the big run way show. They need bodies and you’ve got the best looken one around.”

Brain leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Flattery will get you no wear.”

Trixie smiled “Yeah I know. Now go I’m sure Justin needs you. Call me if you seriously want to do this.”

“I will.”  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Justin wasn’t home very long before Brian came over. Brian took in Justin’s appearance and noted Justin’s red rimmed eyes. He had to have been crying. Brian felt an icy cold lump in his stomach. He drew Justin into his arms and held him. Justin sighed and breathed in Brian’s sent. 

“How was your day?” Brian murmured against his ear.

“It sucked.”

“Not in a good way?”

“Most definitely not. I need to lie down I’m tired, just for an hour or so, then we can go to the clinic.”

Brian led Justin over to the bedroom. “Whatever you need babe, I’m here.”

Justin settled down on the bed. Brian removed his shoes then his own. He crawled in bed next to Justin. He held Justin just as Justin had held him the night before. Justin dropped off to sleep in Brian’s arms. Brian buried his nose in Justin’s long silky hair. He rubbed Justin’s back in small circles, comforting Justin as well as himself. Brian marveled at how young Justin looked when he was asleep. He prayed that Justin would be ok.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A few hours later Brian jerked awake. Sometime during his vigil he had nodded off. Brian leaned down and kissed Justin’s warm parted lips. Justin’s eyes fluttered sleepily open.

“We both fell asleep” Brian whispered.

“What time is it?”

Brian looked across the room. “A little after five.”

“Fuck, we better get going if were going to do this today.”

Justin smoothed out his rumpled clothes and grabbed up his shoes. They didn’t want to deal with the crowds so they hailed a taxi to take them to the clinic. The trip was made in silence. Justin held Brian’s hand the whole way. It comforted him knowing he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t imagine going through this alone.

Justin’s best friend worked at the clinic. She had struggled to become a nurse. In Justin’s opinion she was one of the best. When they entered the small clinic Justin didn’t let go of Brian’s hand even when he signed them in. They didn’t even have time to sit down when Karen came out from the back.

“Justin, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Karen uh this is Brian. Brian, Karen my best friend.” Justin lowered his voice. “We need to get tested.”

Karen tilted her head to the side. “The both of you? Your six months aren’t up yet.” She suddenly fell silent knowing something was terribly wrong. “You both can come back. Justin your in exam one, Brian exam three.” She followed Justin into the exam room. “What happened?”

“The condom broke.”

She pulled her friend into a hug. “You ok?”

“I’m scared let’s get this over with. Don’t you dare start the last thing I need is to start crying.”

Karen busied herself with getting the supplies. She pulled out a swab. Justin opened his mouth and she swabbed the inside of his cheek. 

“Can I go see how Brian is doing?”

“Sure.”

Justin knocked lightly then entered room three. He averted his eyes from the blood being extracted from Brian’s arm.

“Ahhh fuck how much more do you need?”

“Just one more vial Mr. Kinney.”

“Justin what’s wrong?” 

Justin went over and stood behind Brian massaging his shoulders. “Nothing’s wrong I’m all done. I came to see how you were doing.”

“Peachy” Brian gritted out as the needle slid out of his arm. He hissed as a bandage was put in place. Brian pulled Justin around in front of him. He took in Justin’s un marred arms and arched a brow. Justin looked a little sheepish. 

“They only had to swab my cheek.”

“Why couldn’t I get that too?” He pouted. 

Karen leaned against the doorway. “Given your profession they are testing for more than just HIV. They’ll screen for all sexually transmitted diseases.” 

Brian sighed and hung his head. Working at the Quoin he was a disease magnet. He felt Justin ruffling his hair.

“Don’t all good boys get suckers?” Justin asked Karen.

“I’ll see what I can find” she said smiling.

When she came back she held up two suckers one orange one cherry. Brian snatched the orange one leaving Justin with cherry, which suited him fine. Arm in arm they walked out of the clinic. Justin looked up at Brian who was contentedly sucking on his sucker. ‘Now we wait’ Justin thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin awoke tucked snugly in Brian’s arms. He let his eyes flutter shut as he breathed in Brian’s warm sent. Justin nuzzled against Brian. He felt safe here in Brian’s arms. His fingers itched to grab a sketch pad and draw Brian while he slept. The man was more open and relaxed than when he was awake. Brain’s perfect eyelashes fluttered open, when he caught Justin staring at him he smiled sleepily.

“Hey baby” Brian murmured.

Justin’s hand snuck under the covers and squeezed Brain’s ass. “Morning lover.”

Still a bit sleepy Brian arched a brow as Justin squeezed his ass. Justin’s blue eyes twinkled in mischief. He leaned in and kissed Brian awake in more ways than one.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Justin untangled himself from Brian’s long limbs. Once he was sure he had Brian’s attention he let his hips sway slightly as he crossed over to the bathroom. He heard a little growl come from the bedroom. Justin couldn’t suppress the smile on his face. Both men relieved themselves then started the shower. Brian tipped Justin’s head back under the shower spray soaking the long locks. As Brian worked up lather in Justin’s hair he gently massaged his scalp causing little moans of satisfaction from Justin.

“Do you have classes today?”

“Nope, I’m all yours.”

Brian chuckled deep in his throat. “Good, I was thinking if you didn’t object too much maybe you could help me pack up the rest of my stuff.” Before Justin could answer one way or another Brian held him under the spray washing out the shampoo that was in his hair. When Justin immerged from under the spray he gave Brian a sly look. 

“You’re pretty sure of your self aren’t ya?”

Brian shrugged a little. “I want to be here with you.” He looked down at the swirling water going down the drain.

Justin rubbed up and down Brian’s arms. “I was giving you a hard time of course you can move in. I would love to have you and your model cars move in. I like having you in my bed.”

Justin reached down and stroked Brian’s thick cock. He pulled Brian forward so they were both under the spray. Brian gasped as he felt the water deliciously pelt his cock. Justin began jerking him off. The alternation between the water and Justin’s hand sent his senses reeling. He took Justin in his hand and began the same rhythm. He heard Justin whimper and knew the feeling. His head rolled back and he breathed in the hot steamy air. Brian felt Justin sway and slipped his arm around him. Brian felt the deep trembles course through his body. He knew he was close. Brian arched his back and shouted. Their cream hit the shower wall in two thick streams. They both clung to each other still trembling from the after shocks. Brian held Justin under the spray of water till they got their breath back. When the water grew chilly Brian shut off the water. He wrapped Justin up in one towel and slung the second around his hips. Justin couldn’t help the silly grin on his face. Brian made him feel so good. For now they were both content with the mutual hand jobs. They weren’t ready for anything more so soon after the condom incident.

Justin tried to dry himself off but Brian snatched the towel away from him and began to dry him off. He thought Brian was being incredibly sweet so he let him. As they dressed they stole glances at each other. Justin wandered into the kitchen and started the coffee. He got out some eggs and set about making omelets.

“So um you’re not going to work today?”

“No, I quit I’m not going back to work at the Quoin.”

Justin looked up suddenly from what he was doing. “When did you…?”

Brian’s gaze dropped to the counter. “The morning after.”

Justin opened his mouth but then shut it again not sure what to say. He was mostly glad that Brian had quit and yet now he felt responsible for Brian quitting the only job he knew.

“I’m not going to keep putting your life at risk, you’re too important to me. I never want to hurt you like that.” 

Justin smiled slightly “Um what will you do now?”

“I’m not really sure. I do have something I need to discuss with you.”

“Oh?” Justin asked curiously.

Brian sat at the island shifting in his seat. “When you went to class I went to the Quoin and gave my notice. I didn’t tell Frank what happened it was too personal. I ended up at Trixie’s we talked and she found me a job sort of.”

“Really! That’s great Bri.”

“Yeah well I don’t know about that, its modeling.” 

Justin beamed a sunny smile at him. “That’s perfect for you, what don’t you want to do it?”

Brian just shrugged. Justin dished up their omelets and poured the coffee then sat next to Brian. Justin placed his hand on top of Brian’s.

“Talk to me Bri.”

“I just don’t know if I got what it takes to be a model. There is a big show in two weeks if I’m gonna do it I need to let Trixie know.”

Justin shrugged “what’s the problem? Brian your beautiful, hot, sexy, gorgeous need I go on?” 

Brian chuckled “I think your bias.” 

Justin mockingly took offence. “I’ am not, ok maybe a little” Justin laughed.

“I’m just not to confident in this new endeavor. Christ I’ll be 30 in a couple of months. I have no desire to make an idiot out of myself.”

Justin snorted, “What do you think will happen? They’ll check you out see your almost 30 wrinkle their noses and show you the door. I highly doubt that.”

Brian stabbed at his omelet aimlessly. “So you think I should do it?” 

Justin ruffled his fingers through Brian’s hair. “Baby it’s your call what you want to do. I don’t want to tell you what to do. I will say this though if all that’s holding you back is the fear of the unknown I think you owe it to yourself to at least try and I’ll help you out any way I can.

Brian captured Justin’s lips in a sweet kiss. “You’re too good for me.”

“Nuh uh you sell yourself short.”  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian and Justin finished with breakfast then hopped the subway to Brian’s apartment. Brian had some boxes in his closet. Justin took the bedroom folding all of Brian’s clothes neatly in two boxes. Brian didn’t have much in the way of possessions. He quickly boxed up his books and a small stack of CD’s. Then he set about bubble wrapping his model car’s Justin perched on a chair watching him intently.

“So if you don’t mind my asking how did Trixie know about the modeling job?”

“She has a lot of connections with a lot of different people. It comes in handy sometimes.”

“She’s a good friend to you.”

“Yeah she is. So uh Justin I was wondering after the semester if it’s possible wanna sneak away on a vacation?”

“Sure did you have someplace in mind?”

“Actually I do. How do you feel about London? I have a little cottage there. I haven’t been there in years.”

“I’ve always wanted to go there” Justin said excitedly.

Brian smiled at Justin’s youthful exuberance. “Great, well this is it for now. We can come back later and pick up the stuff to go to storage.”  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian called a cab and by the time they got the boxes down to the street it was waiting for them. Justin helped Brian haul the boxes up to his loft. Really it wasn’t that bad all they did was load up the elevator. Still Justin broke out into a light sweat. He grimaced he needed to start working out and not just in the bedroom. Justin made more room in the closet and dresser while Brian unpacked his clothes and put them away. Some times when the other wasn’t looking they would get playful slaps on the ass. When Brian looked at the clock and saw it was nearly two he decided to give Trixie a call. He wouldn’t have dared call her any earlier and feel her wrath. To both Trixie and Justin’s delight he said he’d give modeling a shot. He gave Trixie Justin’s address. She said she’d be right over. A half an hour later Brian buzzed her in.

Trixie was wearing jeans that sculpted to her body and a sleeveless vest shirt that zipped up the front. Trixie took in the big loft. She had always wanted to live in one but alas on her income that wouldn’t be any day soon. She nodded to Justin. “My complements, this place is amazing.” She arched a brow at Brian. “You lucky bastard.” He just grinned at her. She unpacked her camera. “Justin go help Brian pick out his hottest outfits. Some of the stuff he wore at the Quoin, some casual and a few dressy if you have it. We have to give them a range of photos. Oh and a sheet for a back drop would be good.”

Brian gave her his tongue in cheek smirk. “What you don’t think I don’t know how to dress myself?”

She flashed him a smile. “Oh I know you can but this way you get to see what Justin likes you in best.”

Brian disappeared up to the bedroom to put on the first out fit. He came down in his cobalt blue leather pants and a black sheer shirt that left nothing to the imagination, only one button was buttoned in the middle. Trixie’s mouth fell open then she laughed. Brian took offence to the laughter.

“Brian you look hot, amazing they’ll hire you in a minute.”

Brian moved where Trixie gestured to. She looked through the lens then lowered it. “Uh Brian care to remove the coat hanger from your ass, your to stiff.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Justin put on some music, house music preferably. Then stand off to the side of me. Ok Brian now I want you to pretend I’m not here. You’re at a club with Justin dancing and it’s really hot, look at Justin.”

She saw Brian start to relax. She snapped a few pictures. Brian’s body moved naturally when he wasn’t focused on the camera. She called for a costume change and he looked even hotter. He wore the black see through pants with the silvery sheen and a deep green silk shirt. Justin did his part distracting Brian. She didn’t even bother to peak to see what elected those looks from Brian. It was too important to get it all on film. For his more elegant wear he wore black fitted slacks with a wine colored shirt and matching silk tie that was a gift from one of his richer clients. Brian looked stunning and the world would love him. His hair had that ‘I’ve been fucking non stop’ look and his eyes told the same story. Trixie was on her 5th roll of film. Brian came down in casual clothes, low slung button fly jeans and a wife beater. Trixie smirked behind the lens. Justin must be doing something naughty because Brian had a prominent bulge in his pants.

“Off with the shirt Bri and undo a button make that two. Holy fuck! Justin you got any water?”

Justin went to get her a bottle of Evian she took a drink before she dumped the rest over Brian the look on his face was priceless he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Trix that’s fucking cold”

“Later Bri shut up and look sexy. You’re just about to fuck Justin.”

That got the desired look she was going for. When only a few pictures remained on the roll she invited Justin to jump in the picture with Brian. Brian put his shirt back on and held Justin in his arms.

“These few will be just for you guys. I thought maybe you’d like to have some. I’ll get someone to develop these. I know how it’s done, the process and everything but this is no time to experiment on that theory. I don’t want to fuck anything up and I know I got some real gems here.”

“Trixie do you want to stay for lunch? I’m making turkey sandwiches” Justin said.

“Uh sure I’ll have one plane….”

Justin recited from memory “let me guess no mayo on whole wheat bread.”

Trixie chuckled “smart ass yes to everything but the whole wheat bread I can’t stand that gritty shit.”

Brian stuck out his tongue.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The next few days kept Brian and Justin busy and their minds off the impending results. Whenever Justin’s mind began to wander in that direction Brian was there to hold and comfort him. As promised, Trixie made up Brian’s portfolio. She went with Brian to the interview acting as his agent. She prided herself on being right when they were falling all over them selves to sign Brian as the next Perfection model. Justin managed to get one of the paintings done that Frank commissioned of Brian. Brian volunteered to take it over there much to Justin’s relief. He didn’t feel comfortable going over there now.

Brian and Justin were spending a quiet night in. Justin was stretched out on the couch with his sketch pad. Brian was sitting cross legged on the floor next to Justin. He was working on assembling the Vette. Tonight the bumper seemed to be cooperating. Justin was sketching Brian. He looked so adorable, like a little boy playing intently. Justin didn’t say anything to Brian, he didn’t want to embarrass him. After Justin was satisfied with the sketch he put it aside and crawled down to be with Brian. Justin leaned over and kissed him.

“Hey, time for a break.”

Brian whipped off his hands then pulled Justin onto his lap kissing him deeply. Justin pushed Brian till he lay on the floor. They rolled around kissing and making out. Justin’s hand wandered to Brian’s fly tugging at the buttons. He slid down Brian’s body and lifted his shirt. His tongue darted out rimming Brian’s navel. Brian made the cutest little noises that had Justin smiling. As Justin was kissing down Brian’s treasure trail the phone rang. Justin let out a puff of air and groaned.

“I should probably get that.”

He patted Brian’s hip the scrambled up to reach the phone.

“Hello, yes this is Justin Taylor.”

Justin’s hand twined with Brian’s and he knew that this was the phone call they had been waiting for. Brian’s heart was in his throat. He didn’t catch the last thing Justin said but he couldn’t miss the tears that streamed down Justin’s face. Brian’s stomach clenched. Justin threw himself into Brian’s arms.

“I’m negative, I’m ok Bri.”

Brian’s arms wrapped around Justin tightly. He let out a shuddery breath of relief. Brian brushed away Justin’s tears and kissed him softly.

“Let’s celebrate; I want you inside me Brian.”

Brian pouted “but I’m starving.”

Justin laughed “that’s a first your never hungry.” Justin pulled Brian towards the bedroom by the front of his jeans. “Fuck now, eat later we’ll order in.”

Justin pushed Brian down on the bed tugging at Brian’s pants. He couldn’t wait for Brian to fill him with his hot hard cock.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Brian sat out of the way in the dressing room. He was positively trembling. He didn’t think he could go through with this. Brian kept picking at his clothing. Justin weaved his way through the crowded dressing room to where Brian was huddled. He looked like he was in dire need of moral support. Justin reached out and rubbed Brian’s shoulders.

“You look hot I’d fuck you.”

Brian snorted a laugh “Thanks.”

Justin took his hands in his. “Oh baby your hands are freezing.” He rubbed them trying to get the circulation going.

Brian leaned into Justin soaking in his lover’s strength. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Yes you can. I’m going to be out there cheering on my boyfriend who is the hottest stud here.” Justin crouched down next to Brian. “You’ll do fine.”

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“You won’t.” Justin rubbed his back.

The call went out that the show would start in less than five minutes. Justin took a deep breath he had to get through to Brian quick. He grabbed Brian by the chin and locked eyes with him.

“You wanna know how I know you’ll be fine? Do you remember the first time we met?”

Justin waited for Brian to nod. 

“I was in awe of you when we first met. When I saw you swagger in like you owned the place I was instantly hard. You were so aggressive and confident with your clients. That’s where you need to go now in your head. All these people don’t exist. You’re walking through the Quoin looking for a hot fuck.”

Brian smiled and pulled Justin in for a quick kiss. “Thanks I needed that.”

“I’ll be waiting for you at the exit when it’s over.”

Justin took his leave and found his seat. Trixie was also there. She wouldn’t miss this for the world. Brian took his place in the line up feeling much more relaxed after Justin’s talk. When Brian walked out onto the catwalk he took a deep breath then prowled the catwalk like he was looking for a good fuck. The flashes of light didn’t bother him. At the moment he was in casual wear, black fitted slacks that hugged his ass and a deep green sweater. It made his eyes flash like a tiger. When he got to the end of the walk he pushed up the sleeves of his sweater and ran a hand through his hair tussling it then pivoted and made his way back to the stage. Justin was in love and beaming with pride.

When Brian got back stage he was giddy that he had actually done it. He hurriedly changed into the next outfit. By the time he got to bed wear he was feeling playful. He came out in a midnight blue silk robe with matching boxers. He teased and tantalized the crowd with long tugs to the belt. Brian let the robe slip down his shoulders. He rubbed his hand up and down the silky material of the robe getting quite a reaction. Justin’s cheeks were burning and he was panting. Brian never failed to make him so hard he could burst. At the end of the show all the male models came out in elegant tuxes. Brian was breathtakingly gorgeous.

As promised Justin waited for Brian to change into his street clothes. He was outside by the exit. He was so proud of Brian. Tonight was a success and he had a feeling there would be many more. When Brian finally came out Justin presented him with a dozen long stemmed red roses. Brian took the flowers and wrapped Justin up in a big hug.

“Thank you for everything.”

“I knew you could do it.”

“I think I’m going to like modeling, who’d of thought.”

Justin kissed the corner of Brian’s jaw. “Watching you I got all hard,” he whispered in Brian’s ear.

Brian arched a brow. “Is that so?”

“Yeah” Justin breathed.

“Mmm sounds serious I better take care of that.”

Brian playfully grabbed Justin’s crotch and squeezed lightly, Justin moaned. 

“Come on Brian lets go home.”

“I like the sound of that” Brian murmured.


End file.
